Total Drama Flashback
by DinoKea
Summary: While Chris and Chef are off film Flashback's sister season they have tasked two ex-contestants with running this show featuring 18 brand new contestants all competing for one million dollars. The challenges will all be flashbacks to previous challenges. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out right here of Total Drama Flashback. 15/18 contestants left. Rated T for safety.
1. Intro and Form

**Announcement:**

So I've decided to try my hand at writing a few stories and since I want to create a pair of season to go off side by side. One of the stories is going to be one with 30 contestants and last 39 episodes (26 seemed too short and I want to keep to the trend) and the other is this story which I don't happen to have any characters for. So this is going to be a SYOC. There are going to be a total of 18 characters competing in this season (Which will only last a total of 26 episodes, so less than the other).

* * *

Chris McLean stands in front of two figures covers in the shadows, he is holding a bag in one hand. Both shadows seem vaguely familiar, one male and the other female.

"Look, after the Ridoculous Race finished people have been calling out for another season of something total drama. Production has decided to create two seasons at once. The first season is going to be Chef and I hosting 30 contestants for 39 episodes and we're giving you two the chance to host this season" Chris explains.

"Blow this and we can easily find better hosts and you will never appear on total drama ever again. The producer will be here to guide you but you will be doing this yourselves so you'll needed to know what you're doing"

He reaches into the bag and pulls out a CD case with an image of a girl with green hair and pale skin on the cover. At the bottom it shows the name 'Ivy'.

"These hold the audition tapes of everyone we decided not to include in our show. Your in charge of picking the eighteen contestants for this season. Just take the disk out and put it in the computer to see what they're like. Pick a the group you can get the most drama out of"

He tosses them the bag. The female figure catches it without leaving the shadows.

"To make it easier you'll be re-using old challenge so which one you use are up to you" Chris tells them. "Good luck"

* * *

The scene changes to show a bunch of cases scattered over a large table.

The obvious ones included a Japanese girl with long black hair with the name 'Ayako' at the bottom

A skinny guy with curly hair and glasses with the name 'Luke' at the bottom

A shaved bald guy with a tribal tatoo and nose piercing with the name 'Skull' at the bottom

and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes smiling nicely at the camera with the name 'Lucy' at the bottom.

"So how do we start?" The voice asks, clearly using a voice modifier with how deep their voice is.

"Start picking ones that look interest and watching their tapes. Make two piles from there I guess" A second voice replies, also modified.

One hand reaches out and picks up Skull's case. "Let's start with this guy" The first voice states.

Skull's case was placed on the table and the camera focused as more cases were placed. First Luke's next to it. The Ayako on top of Skull's and then Lucy's on top of that. Following that Ivy's went on top of Luke's, as time went on the piles grew more and you could hear what sounded to be clips of people's audition tapes. Eventually time slowed and a final disk was showing being placed on one of the piles.

"That took forever" The second voices says.

"Now to pick eighteen of them" The first voice says.

A pair of hands is shown reaching out to grab one of the piles as the camera fades to black.

* * *

A stage is shown with two cloaked figures on the top and a selection of people in the shadows.

"After hours and hours of careful thought we have decided that you eighteen will make the best season possible" The second of the two modified voices says.

"Why are you two using voice modifiers?" Somebody from the crowd asks.

"Yeah, we all know you're Chef and Chris" Another voice calls out.

"But we're not" The cloaks are dropped to the ground revealing the two hosts to be Blaineley and Topher.

"Chris and Chef have trusted the pair of us to hosts this season while they host their own season" Blaineley explains.

"A season I have been told I'm aloud to say you were all rejected from" Topher states.

"But we've decided you are good enough to make a season with. You will now be competing against each other for up to 26 episodes by the end of which you will all find eliminated except for one of you." Blaineley explains.

"The winner who will be going home with ONE HUNDRED MILLION..." The cast gasp as Topher lifts a case. "CENTS!" Everybody sighs in disappointment and some murmurs are heard. "Which is also One Million Dollars. Now who's ready to winner season six volume two of Total Drama?" Topher asks.

The crowd cheers wildly and the ad ends.

* * *

 **With that introduction complete I'll now explain the rules I have:**

1) Make your contestants realistic. Try not make them interesting but don't make them somebody who doesn't feel like they could be real.

2) No Mary Sues or Gary Stus. Sort of goes with the previous rule but still go to be there.

3) Contestants must either be 15 or 16 years old. The show will take place over the course of 78 days starts at an in show date of May 1st. If you want your character to be 15 they must have a birthday between 1st May and 18th July as this means they will be sixteen by the end of the show.

4) You can submit up to five characters but unless I'm having issues with getting good forms and your's really stand out a maximum of two characters will be chosen per person.

5) Submit by PM. This helps keep characters secret and allows me to reply so you can know if there is anything your character needs changed.

6) So I know you've read the rules state you're favourite total drama character at the end of your characters form. (Only needed once)

7) Don't worry if your character doesn't get in or doesn't win. I can only pick a total of 18 characters, so even if I get hundreds of amazing characters I can only pick 18. Later I will probably need to add in new characters and my first step will be to look through those that I've previously rejected to add in. As for not winning, your character made it in, I'll be doing sequels and such in which your character may win.

8) I may ask for more information than in the form, but if I do it probably means your character is going to be accepted.

* * *

 **Form:**

Name: ( _First name required)_

Age:

Title: _(Such as Beth being 'The Wannabe' or Beardo as 'The Human Beatbox')_

Looks: _(Skin Colour, Hair Colour, Eye Colour, Hair Length and Style, Body Shape, Tatooes, etc.)_

Regular Clothing: _(What do they normally wear)_

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Personality:

Strengthes: _(Be realistic)_

Weaknesses:

Fears: _(Optional)_

Likes: _(Optional)_

Dislikes: _(Optional)_

Strategy: _(How they plan on winning)_

Relationship: _(Yes or No? If yes what kind of person)_

Plans for Money: _(Optional)_

Audition Tape:

 **And done, can't wait to see what characters you submit.**


	2. Cast

**Boys:**

1) Brendon Barnes the Barnes Brother from ThorBringsTheThunder

2) Shamus O'Flannely the Good Irishman from Hideki Sohma

3) Alexis Jones the Scholarly Jock from TheDragonsCursedFire

4) Griff Jackson the Overjoyful Actor from TotalDramaFan04

5) Ronin the Nice Guy from Carolyn12

6) Neil 'Blu' Smith the Scaredy Cat from Colton989

7) Rhys Dignam the Thrill Seaker from kennysdead

8) Rodrick Rameriz the Wannabe Alpha Male from SoulfulGinger17

9) Cole Roberts the Rebellious Gambler from GirlPower54

 **Girls:**

1) Eliza Barnes the Barnes Sister from ThorBringsTheThunder

2) Gazella Leclerc the Woodsman Competitor from POMForever

3) Gloria Harris the Perky Goth from Yammcie

4) Yukari Jin Lee the Dramatic Rebel from JustTheClassicalGirl

5) Jaylee Lyra the Shy Smol Child from FoxGirl426

6) Willow Blackhold the Teenage Spy-In-Training from Supernut24601

7) Lauren Johnson the Textbook Hellraiser from SideshowJazz1

8) Ilyria Song the Secret Agent from Liz the Sweet Writer

9) Robin Sloane the Drama Queen from SoulfulGinger17

* * *

Thank you to everyone who submitted characters and hopefully I can get the first chapter get the first chapter complete soon.


	3. Episode 1, Part 1- A Night To Remember

"Hello, and welcome to another season of total drama" Topher says, standing on the dock of a new island. "As you may have noticed Chris is not here hosting this season" He states. "That is because, he and Chef will be hosting the sister season of this one Total Drama Hotel **[1]** " He tells the audience

"So he called in the two best hosts to ever appear on the show" Blaineley says. She was standing next to Topher. "Topher and I. This season 18 contestants will compete over the course 26 episodes in an attempt to win 1 million dollars" She announces. "So we are here at Camp Stolk were the contestants will be staying until the grand finale. Friends will me made and tested, along with some of the greatest rivalries and we'll even get see a few couples form"

"So get prepared for the first episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! FLASHBACK!" Topher exclaims.

[Theme Song Plays]

"Welcome everybody to the docks of Stolk Island were we will be meeting to cast of the season" Topher says.

"Our contestants are about to arrive" Blaineley says. "In fact here is the first one now"

The old, wooden boat used in season one arrives carrying a girl with very curly sandy blonde hair that's tied back with a ribbon, light tan skin and blue eyes. She is about 5'1 and has a good amount of muscle. She is wearing black jeans, black mud caked work boots, and a long sleeved green plaid flannel shirt. She steps off the boat and walks over to Topher and Blaineley.

"Welcome to the show Gezella" Blaineley says.

"Another camp, what happened to the last one?" Gezella questions.

"It was deemed unsafe, and they expected Chris to be running it" Topher answers.

"Makes sense" Gezella says.

"Please go stand over at the other edge of the dock" Blaineley says.

Gezella does so as the next boat come in view. On this boat is a guy this time with dark-tanned skin with neat jet-black hair. He is tall and muscular with a sharp face. He has pierced ears and a tattoo of a vine wrapped around his forearm. He is wearing a black muscle shirt, ripped, dark blue jeans and black running shoes.

"Welcome Rodrick" Topher says.

"Yeah, well I'm ready to be number one around here" Rodrick says.

"That's great" Blaineley says. "Now please go stand over by Gezella"

As Roderick does so the next boat arrived. On this boat was another guy. He is slightly muscular, with a peach skin tone. He has light chocolate brown hair, messy and medium length and standard shaped navy blue eyes. He is wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, an orange t-shirt with a black skull and blue flame in the middle, blue ripped jeans, white socks, black running shoes, a black baseball cap, a shark tooth necklace and blood red fingerless gloves.

"Welcome Cole" Topher says.

"Hey everyone" Cole says. "It's great to meet you all"

"Please go join the others" Blaineley request.

Cole does so as the next contestant arrives. She has kind of tan skin although still white, red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She is slender and average height. She is wearing a dark green zip up hoodie with black leggings and teal slip on sneakers.

"Willow" Blaineley introduces.

"Well this doesn't look like something you've used already" Willow as sarcastically looking at the very familiar island.

"Thanks for that Willow, now please go stand over by the others" Topher says.

Willow goes and joins the others and as you may have guessed, the next boat arrived. This boat carried a scrawny boy who looked around 6'2. He has chocolate brown hair and hooded sky blue eyes. His hair was done in a textured top with a temple undershave. He is wearing a black t-shirt, navy blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Griff" Topher announces.

"Hey, it's so great to be here" Griff says.

"That's great, now please go join the others" Blaineley says.

Griff goes and stands by the others and the next person arrives. Another guy arrives, this one is around 5'8 and on the leaner side. He has an average peach hue, brown choppy hair and green eyes. He is wearing an Irish cap, dark blue wool sweater with a scarf and khaki pants.

"Shamus" Topher introduces.

"Hey you forgot your bag" The man on the boat shouts hefting up a bag. The man throws it off, aiming for Shamus with him standing in between the man on the boat and the rest of the cast that had arrived behind him.

A distracted Shamus sees Blaineley and takes his cap of bowing to her. "De fair Blaineley. 'tis a pleasure ter be able ter meet yer **[2]** " He says and just as he bows his bag flies clean over his head and slams into Cole instead.

As Cole falls the ground. "Welcome to the show Shamus" Blaineley says slightly confused. "Now please go stand with the others"

Shamus goes and joins the others as Cole tosses Shamus's bag further down the dock to out of the road where everybody else's bag can be seen being dropped off by a few interns in the background.

The next boat now pulled up to the docks. On this one was a girl with pale skin and a thin build. She has black eyes and long, wavy black hair that reaches her mid back. She is wearing a white short sleeved minidress with a black belt and white bow flats.

"Yukari" Blaineley says.

"I prefer, Yuka or Jin" The girl tells Blaineley.

"Okay, well Yuka, can you please go join the others" Topher asks.

Yukari does so and as you've probably guessed, the next boat arrives. On this one is another girl. She has peach tone skin, black hair tied in a neat bun and round crystal blue eyes. She is wearing a white blouse, white tights, a skirt in the colours of the British flag, and beige Victorian boots.

"Ilyria" Blaineley introduces.

"So this is them" Ilyria says taking a look at the other contestants that have arrived so far. "Okay then"

"Well, could you please go join them" Topher requests.

Ilyria joins them and the next contestant's boat arrives. On this boat is a boy and a girl. The boy is a well built caucasian with buzz cut black hair and silver stud earrings. He is wearing a baggy blue tee-shirt, black jeans, high-end shoes, and a gold wristwatch. The girl is a well built caucasian with long red hair in a ponytail and two golden earrings in each ear. She is wearing a black blouse under a white sweater, blue stretchy pants (or whatever they're called), high-end heels and a golden wristwatch.

"Welcome the Barnes" Topher says. "Brendon" He indicates to the boy.

"And Eliza" Blaineley says indicating to the girl.

"It's so great to be here" Eliza says clearly excited.

"And it's great to meet all of you" Brendon says.  
"That's great" Blaineley says. "Now please go join the others"

They do and Topher speaks again. "It's time for a quick ad break" He says and the camera fades to black and some ads plays. When the screen comes back on the next boat has arrived.

"Man we timed these boats well" Topher whispers to Blaineley as the next contestants steps off of the boat. She is a 5'8, average build, African American with brown shoulder length dreadlocks, brown eyes, nose ring and a rose tattoo on her left hand. She is wearing a short purple dress, black leather jacket, choker, black lipstick, black boots.

"Gloria" Blaineley introducers.

"Hi..." Gloria says

"Please go stand over by the others" Topher requests.

Gloria does so and then the next boat arrives. On this boat is a small girl with slightly tan skin, brown hair is a ponytail. She is wearing a light blue hoodie with a t-shirt that's a darker shade of blue and some jeans.

"Jaylee" Blaineley introduces.

"H-Hi" Jaylee says.

"Welcome Jaylee. Please go stand by the others" Topher says.

Jaylee does so and the next contestant arrives. On this boat is yet another girl. She is very lightly tanned, in between slim and overweight (more of a cuddly? sort of size), she has long dark hair in a fishtail braid and eyes that are about the same colour. A sly, mischievous smile is on her face. She is wearing black jeans, and a black T-shirt that has "Hell is empty" that appears to be written in dripping blood. She has a silver bangle on her left wrist.

"Lauren" Blaineley introduces.

"Hey everyone" Lauren says.

"Please go join the others" Topher says.

As you have probably guessed, she does so and the next boat arrives. On this boat is a lightly tanned guy with soft, long, black hair done in a ponytail with a few long bangs framing his face and a few more barely covering his warm, ocean blue eyes. He looks around 6 foot tall and has slight muscles. If people were to pay close attention to his palm they would notice a scar across it. He is wearing a short sleeved gray shirt with a long white shirt underneath. Blue jeans with a pair of dark brown steel toes work boots on his feet along with a silver square locket around his neck.

"Ronin" Topher introduces.

"Hey guys" Ronin says greeting everyone.

"Please go stand by the others" Blaineley requests and Ronin does so.

The next boat (of course) arrives and off it steps naturally tanned guy with a lean body, golden blonde chin lengths hair, wide cerulean blue eyes, button nose and a scar on his left shoulder and temple. He is wearing a dark brown jack(et?), a white tank top, blue jeans, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves and silver rectangular shaped glasses.

"Alexis" Topher introduces

"Hey everyone" Alexis says.

"Please go join the others" Blaineley asks.

Alexis does so and then the next boat arrives. On it is a petite, dark-skinned girl with some curves, curly black hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a blue sleeveless top with white shorts and sandals.

"And the final girl, Robin" Blaineley introduces.

"Wow, I still can't believe I'm on Total Drama" Robin says excitedly.

"Please go join the others" Topher requests and Robin does so.

On the next boat steps off a pale, skinny and frail guy with blue eyes and black messy hair with multiple strands sticking out. He is wearing an ice blue zip-up hoodie unzipped, sky blue t-shirt with cute harp seal design, gray shorts, flip flops, rectangular glasses with red frames.

"Neil" Topher introduces.

"Oh thank goodness I'm off that death trap. I was certain I was going to drown. I could still fall off and drown" He says stepping away from the edge of the dock.

"O-kay then. Please go stand by the others" Blaineley says.

Neil does so, avoiding standing too close to the edge of the dock.

The last boat arrives with a slightly muscular, caucasian boy with brown hair, green eyes and a short side fringe. He is wearing a black hoodie with a red t-shirt, a black tracksuit bottoms and a pair of runners.

"And the ONE HUNDREDTH contestant to ever appear on Total Drama! RHYS!" Topher says very dramatically.

The guy jumps off the boat well before it's dock and barely manages to land on the dock. "That's awesome" Rhys says. He does some quick calculating. "Wait, are I only like, the 70th?"

"No, our sister season has already begun and introduced it's 30 contestants **[3]** " Blaineley explains. "Now please go join the others for a cast photo"

Rhys does so and the next boat arrives Topher pulls out a camera. He lines up a photo but unlike Chris he doesn't waste time taking the photo of the whole cast standing in a group. "First challenge is in 10 minutes. Ask the interns any questions you have" Blaineley tells them. "Meet us at the bonfire" The screen fades to black as it goes to commercial.

* * *

 **[1]** \- Self Advertisement.

 **[2]** \- Thank goodness for online accent generators. Made this so much faster than it might have been.

 **[3]** \- More self advertisement, just subtler.

* * *

 **A/N: This episode is a two parter (The only one of the series) for the sole reason that I want to make sure that I've got all characters about written well before I start doing a lot of character interactions or challenges. So to everybody who has submitted an OC in here, please tell me now if you don't like how I've portrayed your character(s) and if there is anybody your character might have a specific reaction to (friendships, rivalries or relationships mainly). So thank you all for reading and this is Dyno signing off.**


	4. Episode 1, Part 2- A Night To Remember

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, school started back up again and being the final term of the year got a bunch of stuff I need to do, after the 20th November I should be able to do more work on this as all my exams will be over. Also this story will update less often than TDH as it has less episodes and I want them to finish at the same time. Anyway enough of my li I plans, I'm sure you came here for the story so here it is:**

* * *

"And welcome back to Total Drama Flashback" Topher introduces appearing on the screen "Before the break we finished introducing the cast and now it's time for the first challenge to begin and to create team"

The camera zooms out to show that he is a the bonfire bit with the eighteen contestants each on their own stump watching him as he did this. Behind the bonfire was a section featuring giant wooden heads of the past Total Drama Finalists Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, Lightning, Zoey and Sky that were designed similar to the Easter Island heads. Doing a quick head count Topher makes sure everyone was there before continuing.

"Welcome campers, I hope you made good use of your ten minutes because now it's time for your first challenge. This challenge will decide your teams and also decide which nine campers will be facing elimination tonight. The single winner of this challenge however will gain a bonus that will last them until they're eliminated" Blaineley explains. "I hope you're got lots of sleep…"

Many of the campers groan already knowing what the challenge is going to be.

"That's right, our first returning challenge is the second challenge ever done on Total Drama, The Awakeathon"

More groans. "And it starts right now. You may not leave the bonfire it unless you have already fallen asleep, you fall asleep you're out. First nine done make up the first team and will get to go to the first bonfire ceremony of the season. Last team standing however gets a campsite bonus and immunity until the next challenge. Last person standing gets an even greater secret reward that will be revealed later"

* * *

 **Confessionals: Rhys**

"This is going to be a long night"

* * *

The contestants divide up into groups although a small few do go solo (Jayee, Neil, Ilyria, Cole and Alexis original) and begin talking or finding other ways to try and stay awake, whatever the reward was they wanted it.

* * *

 _Contestants: Griff, Neil_

 _Time Since Start: 00:01_

* * *

Griff walked over to join the scaredy cat. "Hey" Griff says.

Neil looks up at the Actor. "Hi"

"Rough boat ride"

"Y-yeah, I was sure I was going to drown" Neil says.

"Can't blame you, I'm still surprised none of the boats sank" Griff admits sitting down next to him.

"Same…" Neil pauses for a second before realising something. "And we still have another trip" Neil realises starting to panic.

"Woah, woah calm down you'll be fine" Griff says quickly trying to turn this around. "They haven't sank yet and then had to carry all of the TDI cast"

"Sorry, I just have a fear of drowning… and needles… and dogs, heights, clowns, thunder, closed space, germs… oh no there are probably plenty of germs here" Neil stops to pull out a bag.

* * *

 **Confessional: Griff**

"That could have gone better"

* * *

 _Contestants: Willow, Ilyria_

 _Time: 00:03_

* * *

Willow move over to join Ilyria. "Trainee too?"

"Only a trainee?" Ilyria responds.

"No. I finished training years ago" Willow responds.

"So you are" Ilyria replies.

"So what. If you're done with training why are you even here" Willow asks.

"I'm suppose to be protecting Chris" Ilyria replies.

"Well you've started off strong on that" Willow states sarcastically.

Ilyria glares at her.

* * *

 _Contestants: Shamus, Brendon, Ronin, Roderick, Rhys_

 _Time: 00:05_

* * *

Unlike most of the others these five decided to get into a bigger group, the biggest of all the groups in fact.

"You guys play any sports?" Rhys asks the others.

"I do wrestling" Roderick brags.

"A few" Brendon says.

"Naw, oi don't chucker any" Shamus replies.

"Not really" Ronin replies.

"Oh, well I have an idea of how to stay awake

* * *

 **Confessional: Rhys**

* * *

"I'd really hoped they might've done more but I think they'll be fine. I have an idea on how to stay awake" Rhys says. "I just need an intern"

* * *

 _Contestants: Robin, Gezella_

 _Time: 00:10_

* * *

The Woodsman Competitor had decided to get to know the Drama Queen.

"What do you plan on using the money for if you win?" Gezella asks Robin.

"Uni, and getting my acting career started. You?" Robin replies

"Charity, saving some and some on my woodsman competition" Gezella answers.

"What's that?" Robin responds.

"Chopping wood really" Gezella replies.

"O-Kay then" Robin says.

"It's better than it sounds"

* * *

 _Contestants: Eliza, Gloria, Lauren, Yukari, Yukari_

 _Time: 00:15_

* * *

Half the girls are sitting in a group talking and are all getting along well.

Yukari is reading a book, Jaylee keeping quietly to herself, Lauren appeared to be getting something out of a bag with Eliza talked to Gloria.

* * *

 _Contestants: Rhys_

 _Time: 01:00_

* * *

Rhys had finally found an intern to get what he need for his idea to help keep everyone awake and was now waiting on the intern to return with the item he'd asked for. Later the intern returned carrying a beach ball.

"Thanks" Rhys says taking the beach ball and walking off.

* * *

 _Contestants Remaining: All_

 _Time: 10:00_

* * *

Due to the approach of night the contestants were now getting actually starting to show that they were tired, although only slightly. Some such as Ilyria and Willow so far were showing no signs of the tiredness so far however. Everybody was just sitting down quietly now as the had spent the last ten hours talking to each others, most had a pretty good idea of what the others were like.

It was now Rhys decided to pull out the beach ball that he'd been keeping near him but never used. "Anybody want a distraction?" Rhys asked.

A few people got up to join him and he hit the ball over to Brendon.

As this went on more people joined him until only Willow, Ilyria, Yukari, Neil, Griff and Jaylee were the only ones who hadn't joined them. Alexis glanced over to starts asking people if they wanted to join in when Yukari started to lean forwards, hands dropping the book onto her lap before falling sideways, asleep.

"And our first contestant falls, Yukari is out and will be part of the first team" Blaineley announces.

* * *

 _Contestants Remaining: Alexis, Shamus, Brendon, Griff, Ronin, Neil, Rhys, Roderick, Cole, Gezella, Gloria, Eliza, Jaylee, Willow, Lauren, Ilyria and Robin._

 _Time: 10:05_

* * *

The contestants constantly tried keeping to ball in the air some people such as Rhys and Roderick more willing to try and keep the ball up than others. Alexis glanced over at some of the people sitting down. Willow and Ilyria didn't really look interested in joining in, Griff and Neil were talking with each other which just left Jaylee.

"Are you sure you don't want to join in?" Alexis asks.

"M-Me?" Jaylee replies.

"Yup" Alexis responds.

"I-I guess I could" She says getting up.

Ilyria and Willow glance at each other and Ilyria is the first to state what they're both thinking. "That's going to completely backfire"

* * *

 _Time: 13:34_

* * *

By now nobody was still using the beach ball which now lay on the ground off to the side. As right now everybody was now panting and Roderick and Rhys who had done the most moving, Roderick because he was showing off and Rhys trying to keep himself entertained were now lying on the ground panting.

Griff was midway through telling Neil a story when Neil starts to fall backwards. Griff stops him and Neil who had almost fall asleep smiles a Griff. "Thanks" He says. "We should probably try something else to stay awake"

"Agreed"

Just then Topher's announcement came. "Roderick and Rhys have fallen asleep, 15 remain"

* * *

 **Confessional: Rhys**

"So maybe it wasn't the best idea, but hey, everybody enjoyed it and we're all getting along"

* * *

 **Confessional: Roderick**

"Can't make sure that I'm Alpha if I'm not even lasting long in the first challenge. Dang it"

* * *

 _Contestants Remaining: Alexis, Shamus, Brendon, Griff, Ronin, Neil, Cole, Gezella, Gloria, Eliza, Willow, Lauren, Ilyria and Robin_

 _Time: 16:58_

* * *

"Nearly seventeen hours in and some of you are still awake" Topher says in amazement. "I really thought we'd have teams sorted by now"

Meanwhile Shamus had walked over to Blaineley. "Blaineley, yer oi alwus tart yer would've made a deadly 'ost for Total Drama"

While it took Blaineley a bit to understand what Shamus had said afterwards she smiled. "Thank you Shamus"

Lauren was sitting down with Gloria and stump in between them which Eliza sits down on when a puff of green smoke comes out from beneath her. When the smoke clears Eliza is still covered in green spots as Lauren falls down laughing while Eliza looks down slightly annoyed before smiling. "Nice one" She says to Lauren before glancing beside her to look over at where Gloria was.

Gloria now lay on the ground asleep.

"Gloria is down, 14 remain" Blaineley calls out and just then the Irishman beside her falls forwards asleep.

"Make it 13, Shamus is down" Topher calls out.

* * *

 _Contestants Remaining: Alexis, Brendon, Griff, Ronin, Neil, Cole, Gezella, Eliza, Jaylee, Willow, Lauren, Ilyria and Robin_

 _Time: 18:02_

* * *

About two hours later the 13 contestants are all around the bonfire still trying to stay awake, it's getting harder the longer it takes. As they sit their Brendon and Eliza who happened to be sitting next to each other both fall sideways into each other at the same time before falling forwards passed out.

"Eliza" Blaineley announces "Is out"

"And so is Brendon" Topher finishes "11 remain"

"Everybody's starting to drop now, it's starting to look a lot easier aye Ronin" Alexis says to Ronin who was sitting beside him. "Ronin?" Alexis says tapping him on the shoulder. Ronin just falls over, asleep.

"Make that 10, Ronin's out" Topher says.

* * *

 _Contestants Remaining: Alexis, Griff, Neil, Cole, Gezella, Jaylee, Willow, Lauren, Ilyria and Robin_

 _Time: 20:56_

* * *

Nearly three hours later and nobody else was out. It looked like the remaining the were set to go the full day. The contestants are all talking to each other and as she tried to set up another prank Lauren dropped. It appeared the teams were decided.

"Lauren is out. The teams are decided" Blaineley announces. "The Bedbugs will consist of Gloria, Eliza, Brendon, Ronin, Shamus, Rhys, Roderick, Lauren and Yuka"

"And the Insomniacs consist of the remaining nine. Alexis, Griff, Neil, Cole, Gezella, Jaylee, Willow, Ilyria and Robin" Topher finishes.

The remaining nine contestants glance at each other trying to get an idea of who'll be the stro members and who will be the weak ones. It was only a few minutes after the announcement that the next contestant dropped.

"And Jaylee is out, you eight remember the secret prize is on the line" Blaineley reminds them.

* * *

 _Contestants: Alexis, Griff, Neil, Cole, Gezella, Willow, Ilyria, Robin_

 _Time: 23:59_

* * *

Almost a day into the challenge when the next contestant dropped. "Hey, Neil?" Griff asks his new friend who doesn't respond.

"Oooh, Neil's out just a minute before a day into the contest, seven remain" Topher announces.

Griff gets up deciding to find somebody else to talk to moving over to Gezella and Robin. "Hey" He says going to two girl.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Tough start to the contest isn't it" Griff says trying to start up a competition.

"Yeah, Rhys' trick didn't really help that much either" Gezella agrees glancing over Alexis and Cole who had been one of the few others remaining to have joined in. Just then the two both face planted into the grass. "Guess it's just us five now" Griff says.

"Four" Gezella replies looking at the passed out drama queen beside her just as he hears the response from Griff.

"Three" Is all he manages to say before passing out beside her. She glanced over at the secret agent and spy in training. "Just us then" She says.

"Four more down, final three" Topher announces.

* * *

 _Contestants Remaining: Gezella, Ilyria and Willow_

 _Time: 47:00_

* * *

Almost a whole day latter and neither the secret agents, nor Gezella had passed out. Everybody had since left to explore Stolk Island while the three battled it out for the reward.

"You know what" Blaineley says. "I think it's time for the secret challenge ender"

Topher nods and pulls out a powerpoint screen and projector. It plays what must of been the most boring movie ever as there is no sound and nothing even happens. The screen just keeps replaying the same. Ilyria eventually breaks the silence. "I'm out" Is all that she mutters before passing out from the sheer boringness.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ilyria**

"Of all the missions I've been on that was the most boring thing I have ever seen"

* * *

 _Contestants Remaining: Gezella and Willow_

 _Time: 53:00_

* * *

Willow and Gezella had been remaining at the bonfire it for over 2 days without talking to each other. Eventually Gezella breaks the silence. "Good game" She says offering her hand to Willow.

Willow shakes in but the handshake is weak and the two fall sideways, both falling asleep one falling asleep slightly before the other and that person is.

"Willow fell asleep first" Topher says.

"Gezella win the reward of the Chef Hatchet idol. Chef Hatchet has sent us some of his finest dishes which the sole owner of this idol will be eating until their elimination where they will hand the idol on" Blaineley explains. "Once these two wake up Bedbugs you will need to eliminate somebody.

* * *

 _Contestants: All Bedbugs_

 _Location: Bonfire Pit_

* * *

"Hello Bedbugs and welcome to the first bonfire pit on the season. Since this is a throwback season you will once again be trying to get marshmallows of safety. You have all cast your votes and it's time to find out who will be the first to walk the dock of shame" Topher announce. Blaineley appears with a tray of marshmallow.

"The first marshmallow goes to Eliza" Blaineley says.

"Brendon"

"Shamus"

"Roderick"

"Gloria"

"Ronin"

"Lauren, Yuka, Rhys. You have all received votes. And the next person safe with only one vote is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

Yukari looks up from her book at the final two marshmallows and appears fairly confident

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

Lauren watches the plate waiting for to see if she gets the next marshmallow.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

Rhys gulps nervously

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Lauren"

Yukari and Rhys glance between each other.

"Yuka, Rhys you both have good reason for being down here. Rhys you cost many people their chances by making them use up so much energy and Yuka you were the first to fall asleep and didn't talk to anybody. Fortunately for you Rhys, it's a non elimination episode. You both get marshmallows" Blaineley announces tossing one marshmallow to Rhys as Topher tosses another he had on him to Yukari.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yukari**

"I guess I need to up my social game"

* * *

 **Confessional: Rhys**

"Dang man, that was close. I really need to think things through next time"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope I gave everyone's character a good viewing although I do feel like I copped out a bit when it came to the talking (I'm not much of a talk so that's my excuse). Also, same as last time. Now you know the teams and also the characters more who do you think you're character will interact with for rivalries and stuff (I'll stop asking this as time goes on). As for the teams I chose them mainly on who the people who offered interaction with came up with and who I thought would interact with each other. For those of you who didn't submit a character (If their are any), who do you think will be the first to go home? Hope you've enjoyed and with that this is Dino, signing off**

 **Teams:**

 **Bedbugs:** Gloria, Eliza, Brendon, Ronin, Shamus, Rhys, Roderick, Lauren and Yukari

 **Insomniacs:** Gezella, Griff, Neil, Willow, Ilyria, Cole, Alexis, Jaylee and Robin


	5. Episode 2- Stolk Island's Hottest

**Yeah, episode 2 is finally here. I know it's been a long wait for this episode but I didn't have wi-fi for a while and because I was suppose to be writing a Hotel episode next wasn't as eager to write as I am with this. However Hotel is going on hold until this is finished so that I'm not trying to juggle the two and can get episodes out faster. This probably isn't my best chapter but hopefully it's good enough. It's also really short but I needed to get one out fast and didn't feel very inspired.**

* * *

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Flashback, I'm one of your hosts Topher and beside me is Blaineley, the other host," Topher announced as the camera opened to show him and Blaineley.

"Previously on Total Drama Flashback," Blaineley began. "We got to see meet our cast of eighteen new contestants including the one hundredth contestant to ever appear on total drama..."

Rhys' arrival on the island is shown.

"Following this was the first challenge, the classic awake-a-thon..."

Yukari falling asleep is shown.

"Rhys came up with the plan to play a game..."

The game being played is shown.

"But that proved counter productive..."

Rhys is shown falling asleep

"And after the teams were formed Gezella went on the win the reward..."

Gezella's win is shown.

"While the first half to fall asleep, the bedbugs went to the first elimination ceremony. In the end it came down to Yukari, who fell asleep first and Rhys..."

The elimination ceremony is shown.

"But both were saved by a non elimination episode."

"This episode, the first team challenge begins. Who will take charge, who will be the first to go, what friendships and rivalries will form? Find out this time of Total Drama FLASHBACK" Topher finished.

* * *

 **Intro**

Random Cameras start popping up out of random places around Stolk Island (The ground, a tree, a squirrel and a pot in the kitchen)

 _Dear mum and dad I'm doing fine_

The view flicks to a first person view of the last camera as it shows a man with a long grey beard and dirty tattered clothes that make it look like he hasn't showered in years. He takes the spoon he's been stirring the pot with and bats at the camera which dodges.

 _You guys are on my mind_

The old man shrugs and gives a grin showing how few teeth he has left as he grabs a dead raccoon and drops it into the pot. The camera flies away to the mess hall to show Neil with a pot of soup that's an disgusting shade of green with grey chunks in it. He sees the camera and falls backwards in shock while and the soup sucks in his spoon.

 _You ask me what I wanted to be_

The camera flies out of the mess hall to where Blaineley and Topher are an intern fanning Topher while Shamus is seen bringing a tray of food out to Blaineley. Rhys is seen swinging on a vine towards them.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Shamus gives Blaineley the tray before noticing Rhys coming at them. It appears Rhys will hit Shamus but instead he slams into the intern fanning Topher sending both flying away. The fan falls onto Topher's head.

 _I wanna be famous_

Rhys and the intern go flying over towards the cabins where Rhys lands on top of the intern. Behind them Robin and Griff are shown acting out something with Gezella watching on. The camera pans across to Brendan and Cole playing a game of chess.

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

Brendan moves one of his pieces and Cole looks around at his pieces getting move frantic as time goes on. Brendan smiles for a second before Cole flips the board and walks off. The camera pans over to the other cabin

 _So pack your bag 'cause I've already won_

Yukari is shown ready her book while Lauren sneaks up slipping something into it. Yukari turns the page and is covered in slime as Lauren falls over laughing.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

The camera pans across to show Roderick flexing his muscles in front of Eliza and Gloria before turning and locking into an arm wrestle with Alexis where he is quickly beaten. Eliza and Gloria look at each other an smile.

 _I'll get there one day_

After the match Eliza and Alexis walk away, on their way down the steps however Eliza trips and is caught by Ronin who smiles at her. The camera then pans across to Alexis who has walked over to Jaylee who looks visibly uncomfortable as Alexis tries to get her to follow him back to the group.

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

Roderick blocks the cameras view and swats it away to be inland. The camera lands in the forest where Ilyria and Willow sparring against each other with neither gaining an advantage, in the end Willow trips over a branch and Ilyria waits a bit before helping her up as the camera flies away.

(Na nanana etc. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)

The camera zooms over to a field with a line running through it. Blaineley and Topher are standing on the edge, Topher on the left of the line while Blaineley's on the right. Shamus then walks into the field standing on right side of the line, followed by Ilyria and Willow who stand on the left. Then arrives Brendan and Eliza who stand side by side on the right. Griff arrives with Gezella and Robin who stand in a group with Robin and Gezella glaring at each other behind Griff's back. Steadily the others arrive with Lauren and Gloria joining Eliza, while Ronin and Rhys join Brendan before being joined by Roderick who makes then seem more awkward. Finally Yukari is the last to join the right side, her face buried in a book causing her to barely miss walking into Shamus but trip over a rock and fall down. Meanwhile Griff is joined by Neil forming a group of four while Alexis arrives with Jaylee who moves further away as Alexis is joined by Cole.

* * *

The camera opens to show all the contestants sitting in the mess hall while the man shown from the opening is watching them. Basically everybody has some disgusting grey slop on their plate except Gezella who is happily eating a brilliant looking meal made to look even better with it's comparison to everything else.

The camera zoomed in on the left table which has the Insomniacs sitting around it, all of them looked to be in desperate need for some sleep. They were set up like so:

Gezella Griff Ilyria Cole Alexis

[======================]

Neil Robin Willow N/A Jaylee

All of them looked jealously at Gezella as she happily ate her meal. Robin turned to look at her meal. "We have to eat this while she eats that in front of us. Are you sure they didn't win the challenge?"

Griff smiled a bit. "Sure feels like it," He said as he tries to stab his meal but instead it breaks his fork.

Neil pushed his plate away further into the table.

Ilyria and Willow unlike the others at the table seem to have managed to eat some food.

Meanwhile Cole, Jaylee and Alexis had ditched their plates. Cole turned to Alexis. "I think I have some chocolate in my bag, it's not much but it's better than this."

"Yeah, let's get it. The two boys got up to go and Alexis turned to Jaylee. "Coming?" He asked her. Once she was up the trio walked out for better food.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cole**

"You've got to get allies fast in this game and hopefully with Jaylee and Alexis with me we should be able to control the team. Just got to deal with the quarter that's forming"

* * *

While this happened the Bedbugs were all looking at their meals. They were positioned like so.

Lauren Eliza Brendan Ronin Rhys

[============================]

Roderick Gloria Shamus Yukari N/A

Rhys finally spoke. "No biggie, I can get through this. No way I'm being beaten by a meal." He smiled. "I'll get through this."

Roderick spoke next. "Yeah, well I'll get through it faster."

With that the two took their first spoonful. This caused Roderick's face to go instantly green and in seconds he was running for the bathroom the others excluding laughing as he went. It wasn't until Rhys was following suit the others pushed away their plates.

"So we're going into the challenge with no food. This is not good. They've actually got team members who can eat." Brendan groaned.

"They're also tired" Eliza pointed out.

"But they're Insomniacs," Lauren responded.

"That's just a title," Yukari replied.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ronin**

"Hunger is not going to help us this challenge. Hopefully it doesn't break us apart too much."

* * *

It was then the announcement blared out the speakers. "Contestants please meet at the beach for your challenge." It was Topher. "Just a warning that today's challenge is going to throwback to the first challenge every and it's going to get hot."

Sometime later all the contestants were gathered it their swimwear ready for a swimming challenge. Blaineley was the one to speak. She ushered to a very high cliff in the distance. "See that cliff in the distance. That's about the same height as the cliff at Wawanakwa, and as you can see the ring is down there, with sharks."

Neil looked about ready to faint already as Blaineley held up the chicken hats. About half the cast more had backed away from Blaineley and basically everybody else was looking nervous except one, Rhys.

"Awesome, jumping off that cliff is going to be so great."

"Y-Yeah, t-totally." Roderick attempted to feign excitement but it clearly wasn't working.

Blaineley just laughed. "Who said anything about having to do that? No, there's no teamwork in jumping of cliffs. You'll be making the hot tubs, winners get a hot tub for the rest of the season. Along with this we're announcing the two immunity statues. The first you all know as the Chris McLean Immunity idol. A small wooden statue of Chris's head is held up by Blaineley.

Topher introduced the new one while hold a small wooden statue of Chef Hatchet's head. "And the Chef Hatchet chopping block. This new idol means that you can instantly eliminate anybody up for elimination. This will mean all vote will be ignored. Both these idols can be played at any elimination ceremony before the final 4."

"Now your challenge today is simple make the best hot tub. You each have two crates full of items you can use. Build them in front of your cabins best one judged by Topher, our secret judge and me wins and gets to keep their hot tub. You have until sunset, go!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Rhys**

"Man, just building a hot tub, that's no fun. Oh well, at least it's not who can eat the most food made by the new cook."

* * *

 _Team: Bedbugs_

* * *

"So, what the plan?" Brendan asked.

Roderick was the first to respond. "Simple, we get the crates up their and then put the pieces together."

"Should we maybe use some instruction?" Yukari asked.

Roderick scoffed. "The original cast didn't."

"And one collapsed." Ronin pointed out.

"Whatever, the other didn't. This'll be easy." With that Roderick walked off not up to listen anything else.

Confession: Roderick

"I can't have my team doubt me. I'm going to be in charge, I've got to be the best."

* * *

 _Team: Insomniacs_

* * *

Unlike the Bedbugs the Insomniacs had more trouble trying to decide how to go about this. It took a bit before Neil decided to speak up.

"I think Robin, Jaylee, Griff and I should work assemble the hot tub while you 5 bring everything up from the beach."

"Why do we have to do all the heavy lifting?" Alexis asked.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for everyone to bring it all up and then all assemble it?" Cole asked. "Sounds more like you want to take control of the team."

"What do you mean by that?" Gezella asked.

"You four have clearly all buddies up, add Jaylee and it's just picking who to send home each elimination ceremony." Cole responded. It was clear now everybody except Jaylee had taken a side.

"What do you mean? By the looks of things you're pulling the same trick." Robin pointed at Willow and Ilyria behind him. "You're trying to get Ilyria and Willow to side with you so you can control the team, then if we lose to often after that, you'll be picking them off."

Willow and Ilyria joined the argument and soon the six team members were hurling insults at each other while Jaylee, Alexis and Griff slowly backed away. Eventually when things started to look like they were going to get violent Alexis and Griff got in between the two sides. By now to Bedbugs were miles ahead.

* * *

 **Confessional: Alexis**

Alexis is seen holding his head. "I swear this had better not keep going. I've already gotten no sleep and near nothing to eat and now all their fighting is giving me a headache."

* * *

"Everybody stop!" Alexis shouted. "It's clear you have different ideas of what we should be doing but that the eight of us can't agree, so we'll leave it to Jaylee to decide."

Jaylee started to back away. "It fine Jaylee, we're not going to be to able to decide otherwise."

"Since we already know Neil's plan what's yours Cole." Griff asked.

"We all work together on one thing at a time." Cole states.

Everybody turned to Jaylee to hear her opinion. She how stuttered something incomprehensible before running off.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cole**

"We're screwed."

* * *

 **Confessional: Neil**

"How does a plan to have to strongest team members do the moving turn into this?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Robin**

"It's lucky that Griff was there to stop this from becoming a brawl. At least we know I'm going to be safe if the elimination comes."

* * *

 _Team: Bedbugs_

* * *

Under Roderick's leadership the Bedbugs were making great strides to getting their hot tub complete. Although many of his decisions lead the team to complete wrong way he would let anybody else even give their opinion and so everything was done his way.

Their other major issue came in the form of Lauren who seemed to keep getting distracted setting up pranks that would often cause somebody to have to go to the showers to get clean or to carefully remove something so it wouldn't get go off.

"Lauren can you please stop putting these down, you get one of the judges with something and we're out."

* * *

 **Confessional: Lauren**

"They're fine, it's not like the judges are going to give me a zero for getting something on their face." She sudden looks around the confessional. She is the seen putting something on the door before leaving an smirk on her face.

* * *

 **Confessional: Neil**

Neil opens the confessional door before screaming at a really high pitch before running away. Dogs can be heard howling in the distance.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lauren**

Lauren re-entered the confessional a laughing as she shows the camera a giant fake spider.

* * *

 _Contestants: Alexis and Jaylee_

* * *

"Jaylee, why'd you run off like that?" Alexis asked having caught up with her.

Jaylee looked down. "T-they were all l-looking at m-me..."

"We need an answer before we get started, otherwise we instantly lose."

"I-I like N-Neil plan b-better."

"Okay, I'm trusting you not to go aligning yourself with them."

"W-why's that not a good idea?"

"Too many allies, too easy if a start. Either you'd have no idea who to vote out or there'd be sub-alliance going into play."

"O-okay, no a-alliance."

"Come on let's get to work."

* * *

 _Sunset_

* * *

Topher's voice came out over the speakers throughout camp. "Time's up contestants. Please report to the mess hall so we can get to judging. "

Once everybody had gathered at the mess hall Topher and Blaineley walked in. Blaineley then spoke up. "Now it's time to introduce our guest judge. We wanted the hottest ex-contestant but Alejandro was available so we got the next best thing. Please welcome Justin."

After Justin walked into the room all the girls started staring at him, even Yukari who had previously just been reading her book. This caused many of the guys to become jealous and try to get the girls attention turned away from him, even Blaineley was staring. It was a wonder this guy was ever voted off on a team with more girls than boys.

"Shall we see your hot tubs?" Justin asked. He was already in his swimwear.

The girls all nodded. Some of them even flicked their hair to cover blushes. The guys all glared although even some of them were falling for his charms. Justin lead everybody out over to the first hot tub, the Insomniacs. Despite the teams best attempts they hadn't come up with a comprehensive plan and and the hot tub seemed to be half of two different ones leaving a very odd looking hot tub. Topher, Blaineley and Justin climbed in and despite the fact at nine people at a time might want to be using it the hot tub already seemed set to fall apart. Topher, Blaineley and Justin all got out before giving it a 2, 3 and 1 respectively.

The Bedbugs hot tub was much better and seemed like it could easily hold Justin, Blaineley and Topher. However just as the three were relaxing Justin accidentally pressed a button and suddenly he and Topher were covered in what looked to be the breakfast the contestants were supposed to have eaten, it even featured the broken spikes(?) of Griff's fork.

"My hair!" Topher ran off screaming. "I give it a zero! "

"My beautiful face! Is it still alright?!" Justin asked before running for the nearest mirror. "It's a zero because you might've ruined my face!"

All the Bedbugs and the girls turned to glare at Lauren who rubbed the back of her neck. "They weren't suppose to find that... "

"At laest de fair blaineley is gran' so an' she cud still gie us more than a six." Shamus said.

"Thank you Shamus, and while I was going to give you a five for have that button... " All the Bedbugs held their breath. "I'm going to give you a 8 because I didn't get hit and Shamus pointed out that was the most important thing." Blaineley told them. "Which means the Bedbugs win!"

The Bedbugs all cheered as they lifted Shamus onto their shoulders and carried him off to their cabin as the Insomniacs looked down in disappointment as their hot tub fell apart behind them. Blaineley turned towards them.

"Fortunately for you this is a reward challenge so nobody is going home tonight but you'll need to improve your challenge work if your hoping to to have a shot at winning this." She then walked off.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cole**

"We just needed to take less time making decisions but I also need to stay in this game so I can't be letting them get the numbers on me."

* * *

 **A/N: So that's episode two complete. I know I bailed out of writing most of the challenge but there wouldn't have been anything important in there anyway. So no big loss. Also I know there haven't been any eliminations yet but I promise next episode somebody will be going home. So now I have a few questions for you guys.**

 **1) Who is your favourite character so far?**

 **2) Who is you least favourite?**

 **3) Who do you think will be the first to go?**

 **4) What episode do you want next episodes challenge to be based on?**

 **And finally before I go, there is a poll on my profile for you to vote on who should win. I have seven different possible elimination orders and depending on votes win tell me which to go for. This poll will stay open until Ep 8 by which point the fourth person will be eliminated and it will affect the way the rest of the book will go (since the first four eliminations are decided upon). Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to tell me if there's anything you can do better. From now on I'll try to reply to reviews. With that this is Dino signing off.**

 **Teams:**

 **Bedbugs:** Eliza, Brendan, Yukari, Shamus, Rhys, Roderick, Gloria, Lauren and Ronin

 **Insomniacs:** Neil, Gezella, Jaylee, Alexis, Cole, Robin, Ilyria, Griff and Willow


	6. Episode 3- Dodgeball Disaster

**And here we are with episode 3 of TDF. While two of you requested challenges one has been reserved for later while the other has more planning needed for it so, soon. Make sure you tell me if any characters aren't acting like they should be or if there's anything you'd like to see as this will:**

 **A- Ensure you're character is the way they should be**

 **B- Could possibly extend how long I keep them on the show (more plot requires more time) and**

 **C- Possibly improve the quality of the story as I get a better feel for the characters and make them more important.**

 **Anyway time to reply to your reviews:**

 **La Rosa Rossa:** It's interesting to hear your opinion with the villain thing, I've got a few this season however you have a few episodes before they appear and one is never even revealed, as for the talent show, I'll use that one for later. Too much planning to do this quickly.

The dragons cursed flame: Glad you like the chapter, I still feel like it could've been better but it's good to see some people enjoyed it. Interesting to hear who you like and dislike. Hopefully this episode won't disappoint in terms of those two.

 **JustTheClassicalGirl** : I like him too, interesting prediction and yeah, I liked the idea so I used it, I've seen it on somebody else's profile too.

 **Hideki Sohma** : Glad to see you like to see you like her so far, with Roderick no comment but with Griff, that probably means I need to portray him better, I'll get on to fixing that. Interesting elimination predictions and I'm not planning on giving up yet (It's TDH that scares me anyway (which I'm continuing after this season))

 **SoulfulGinger17** : Admittedly yes, my writing of downtime and talking is small and I really copped out last chapter trying to get it out quick. Hopefully I can manage to improve that. Also with the double non elimination, that was mainly due to me not wanting to send home anybody's character too fast, also because I have 26 episodes to get through and it's easier to stick them in early. I'm glad you like how I'm doing Robin (I don't think I've used her enough) and Roderick. As for Cole, I'll try to cut down his screen time then. You were too late for me to use the Alien challenge but it is on my list now. As for the boot orders I think I had eighteen at one point, I'm cutting the it down. It's one for each finalist pair and they're all fairly similar. Once the final two are confirmed (they basically already are), I'll take that elimination order and go from there.

 **Supernut24601** : Interesting to hear your opinion, this was going to be based of the paintball and leechball episodes but since want dodge ball, here you go.

* * *

 **Team** :

Bedbugs: Brendan, Eliza, Gloria, _Lauren, Rhys_ , Roderick, Ronin, Shamus and Yukari

Insomniacs: Alexis, _Cole_ , Gezella, _Griff_ , Ilyria, Jaylee, _Neil_ , Robin and Willow

(Italic means expected to go home)

* * *

The camera opens to reveal Blaineley standing in front of Stolk Island. "Hello, and welcome to episode 3 of Total Drama Flashback, previously things got very heated as two teams found themselves unable to eat the found prepared for them. This caused some angry contestants to face off in a challenge of making hot tubs. One team succeeded but due to a teammates carelessness almost lose the challenge but was saved because the look on Topher's face was hilarious. Fortunately for the losers it was a non-elimination episode and their only loss was no hot tub. Today the first elimination occurs, who will stay, who will go, find out right now on Total Drama FLASHBACK!"

* * *

 **Intro**

Random Cameras start popping up out of random places around Stolk Island (The ground, a tree, a squirrel and a pot in the kitchen)

 _Dear mum and dad I'm doing fine_

The view flicks to a first person view of the last camera as it shows a man with a long grey beard and dirty tattered clothes that make it look like he hasn't showered in years. He takes the spoon he's been stirring the pot with and bats at the camera which dodges.

 _You guys are on my mind_

The old man shrugs and gives a grin showing how few teeth he has left as he grabs a dead raccoon and drops it into the pot. The camera flies away to the mess hall to show Neil with a pot of soup that's an disgusting shade of green with grey chunks in it. He sees the camera and falls backwards in shock while and the soup sucks in his spoon.

 _You ask me what I wanted to be_

The camera flies out of the mess hall to where Blaineley and Topher are an intern fanning Topher while Shamus is seen bringing a tray of food out to Blaineley. Rhys is seen swinging on a vine towards them.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Shamus gives Blaineley the tray before noticing Rhys coming at them. It appears Rhys will hit Shamus but instead he slams into the intern fanning Topher sending both flying away. The fan falls onto Topher's head.

 _I wanna be famous_

Rhys and the intern go flying over towards the cabins where Rhys lands on top of the intern. Behind them Robin and Griff are shown acting out something with Gezella watching on. The camera pans across to Brendan and Cole playing a game of chess.

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

Brendan moves one of his pieces and Cole looks around at his pieces getting move frantic as time goes on. Brendan smiles for a second before Cole flips the board and walks off. The camera pans over to the other cabin

 _So pack your bag 'cause I've already won_

Yukari is shown ready her book while Lauren sneaks up slipping something into it. Yukari turns the page and is covered in slime as Lauren falls over laughing.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

The camera pans across to show Roderick flexing his muscles in front of Eliza and Gloria before turning and locking into an arm wrestle with Alexis where he is quickly beaten. Eliza and Gloria look at each other an smile.

 _I'll get there one day_

After the match Eliza and Alexis walk away, on their way down the steps however Eliza trips and is caught by Ronin who smiles at her. The camera then pans across to Alexis who has walked over to Jaylee who looks visibly uncomfortable as Alexis tries to get her to follow him back to the group.

'Cause I wanna be famous

Roderick blocks the cameras view and swats it away to be inland. The camera lands in the forest where Ilyria and Willow sparring against each other with neither gaining an advantage, in the end Willow trips over a branch and Ilyria waits a bit before helping her up as the camera flies away.

(Na nanana etc. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)

The camera zooms over to a field with a line running through it. Blaineley and Topher are standing on the edge, Topher on the left of the line while Blaineley's on the right. Shamus then walks into the field standing on right side of the line, followed by Ilyria and Willow who stand on the left. Then arrives Brendan and Eliza who stand side by side on the right. Griff arrives with Gezella and Robin who stand in a group with Robin and Gezella glaring at each other behind Griff's back. Steadily the others arrive with Lauren and Gloria joining Eliza, while Ronin and Rhys join Brendan before being joined by Roderick who makes then seem more awkward. Finally Yukari is the last to join the right side, her face buried in a book causing her to barely miss walking into Shamus but trip over a rock and fall down. Meanwhile Griff is joined by Neil forming a group of four while Alexis arrives with Jaylee who moves further away as Alexis is joined by Cole.

The camera opens on Roderick looking around behind the cabins. "Come on, there's got to be one around here somewhere," He muttered to himself as he tried parting grass and looking under the cabins. He appeared to get the idols.

* * *

 **Confessional: Roderick**

"No matter what I've got to get the idol early, because some people think it's better to wait a bit, I've got an advantage. I'm going to be running this team in no time."

* * *

As Roderick searched for signs of either of the idols other contestants were socializing. Rhys had moved over to join Yukari who was reading her book.

"Hey Yuki..."

"Yuka or Jin," Yukari corrected.

"Yuka, why're you always reading?" Rhys asked.

"Because I'd rather not talk to anybody... Look, is this going anywhere, I'd like to get back to reading."

"I just wanted to see about getting to know you better."

"Well I don't like being interrupted when I'm reading."

 **Confessional: Rhys**

"Well that didn't work out like I thought." He shrugs. "Oh well."

* * *

Rhys walks off leaving Yukari to read quietly.

* * *

Ronin is sitting in the hot tub, wearing a pair of black and blue swim trunks when Eliza walks over to join him. Like Ronin she was wearing swimwear, hers being a modest black one-piece bikini. "Hey, Ronin."

"Hey, Eliza. What's up?"

"Just going to use the hot tub, also wanted to see about getting to know you," Eliza answered slipping into the hot tub next to Ronin.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Well... " Eliza tried to think about what to ask. "How about..."

Eliza never got a chance to say anything more as Blaineley's voice came over the speakers. "Attention campers, tonight somebody is going home," Blaineley announced. "So meet at the field for your next challenge. Losers will be going to the elimination ceremony."

* * *

Once all the contestants were gathered Blaineley announced the challenge. "Today we're going to the challenge in which Noah first suffered his elimination, the dodge ball challenge. This challenge will be a best of 3 challenge. First team to win two rounds win, everybody competes in every round. You get hit, you're out. You catch, your opponents out and you get one team member back. And if you can get a ball in the basket." She indicates to some baskets being placed by interns.

"Just so everybody's clear, Topher can you demonstrate hitting somebody with the dodge ball?" Blaineley requested.

"Of course." Topher smiled cruelly before throwing the dodge ball as hard as he could at Lauren, who doubled over slightly as it hit her in the stomach. "That is a definite hit," He said.

Rhys had picked up the ball when Topher threw another at him, this one however deflected and was caught by Roderick. "That however was not,"

Blaineley now spoke up. "You have a few minutes to talk before the first round begins. That will give us just enough time to get the interns prepped on what they're doing."

* * *

 **Bedbugs**

The Bedbugs stood in a circle as they thought of a plan. Eventually Ronin spook up. "Maybe just do whatever? "

It seemed nobody had a better idea. "Sure, why not?" Shamus replied.

* * *

 **Insomniacs**

The insomniacs watched as Ilyria and Willow sketched in the dirt a very elaborate plan. Ilyria and Willow looked at each other and Willow nodded to Ilyria.

"So there you go, everybody understand what they're doing?" She asked.

Everybody nodded but a few seemed uncertain (namely Jaylee and Neil). It seemed nobody was willing to speak up about it though and soon the round began.

* * *

The two teams now stood on lines created on the field, equidistant from a row of 5 dodgeballs in between them. Both teams waited as Topher pulled a whistle to his mouth before blowing it, marking the start of the challenge.

Alexis, Brendan, Ilyria, Willow, Gezella, Rhys, Roderick and Yukari run to try and get the dodgeballs while the other 10 waited behind.

Willow and Ilyria predictably got there first, managing to each grab one of the dodgeballs before the others were close. When the other six arrived the dodgeballs were grabbed and thrown although it was unclear who got hit for a while as the doors bounced up into the air. However the answer was made clear as Brendan, Roderick and Gezella walked off to their teams benches. Alexis was quick to catch the first dodge ball to fall and Willow, Ilyria and him all threw as Yukari and Rhys attempted to dodge.

Alexis's shot zipped between Rhys and Yukari slamming instead into an interns head, knocking said intern to the ground.

Willow's shot hit Rhys in the back of his knees causing him to fall over as Ilyria's dodge ball slammed into his side. Yukari bent down to help Rhys back up as Shamus was shown catching the two dodgeballs that had hit Roderick and Brendan. He passed one to Yukari.

"Let's git dem back," Shamus said with a smile to Yukari. "Aim for Alexis."

With that he and Yukari advanced and once they reached the line threw their dodgeballs. Alexis got ready and caught Yukari's dodge ball as it flew at his while Shamus's flew wildly past slamming into an unfortunate Jaylee who had been moving away from Alexis to avoid getting hit. Rubbing her arm she walked off with Yukari as Gezella returned to the game.

"Oh, you five are going down," Gezella said with a smile.

On the Bedbugs' bench Rhys turned to Yukari. Unlike Yukari normally was there was no book in her hand. "Finished it already?" Rhys asked Yukari.

"No, I'm not just gonna sit here and read. I'm here to win you know,"

Roderick now joined the conversation. "Better settle for second 'cause I'm gonna win this," He bragged to the pair.

Yukari quickly retorted back "If it's anything like you're winning us this challenge then I like my chances." Rhys laughed as Brendan got up.

"Watch the game guys, I'm back on."

It turns out Shamus had luckily caught Ilyria to bring Brendan back. Now however as Brendan missed his throw at Gezella the Insomniacs held all five dodge balls. Cole, Gezella, Alexis, Willow and Robin walked forward with a smile.

"Time's up Shamus," Cole said. Then all five launched their dodgeballs. Somehow all of them missed, even Willow.

Cole ended up sending his straight at Eliza who didn't have time to react. She was saved from taking a dodge ball to the face by Ronin who flung his arm out, blocking the dodge ball from her and getting himself out just before Gezella's hit him square in the chest.

Robin's was horribly off target, however she still managed to hit Brendan for the share fact he wasn't expecting it.

Gloria took the final two hits as Alexis and Willow's throws skimmed past Shamus to hit her instead.

"That turned out better than planned," Willow pointed out.

Due to having all five dodgeballs on their side Lauren, Eliza and Shamus managed to huddle as a pair of unnamed interns walked over and started passing two dodgeballs over to the Insomniacs.

As Alexis, Willow, Lauren, Eliza and Shamus collected dodgeballs the eight on the bench watched intently.

"Go Eliza!" Ronin called.

"Don't get distracted!" Was Ilyria's call back as the five balls took flight.

Shamus's went high ending up missing the hoop at the back and instead hitting Griff on the head. Griff sighed as he walked off the court.

Willow's managed to hit Lauren in the side who just smiled as hers hit Willow in the shin, eliminating the two girls.

Alexis and Eliza managed to hit each others dodgeballs in mid air.

Neil and Robin both ended up caught out by Shamus and Eliza was caught out bring Jaylee back in, which didn't last long as Rhys and Roderick hit both her and Gezella out. They however were both caught out by Alexis. Eliza lasted a bit longer but was eventually hit by Ilyria leaving just Shamus against Cole, Ilyria, Willow and Alexis.

"You got this Shamus," Ronin called from the sideline.

"Luck of the Irish can't keep you in forever. Face it Shamus, your time is up," Willow said with a smirk as she threw her dodgeballs, quickly followed by the other four.

They all missed except for Willow's, however this turned out to be more of a curse than a blessing as Shamus managed to catch the dodgeball.

"Y-you, no way," Willow stuttered in amazement as she walked off to the bench.

Yukari was now on and she and Shamus managed to hit Ilyria and Alexis before Cole hit her leaving just the Cole and Shamus to face off.

"Ready to go down?" Cole asked Shamus as he threw his dodgeball.

"Sorry me mucker, but oi canny afford ter lose," Shamus responded before he caught the ball.

"No! No!" Cole shouted angrily, looking about ready to attack Shamus.

"It's fine, we'll win next time Cole," Griff's responded.

* * *

He was right, the second round went by in a matter of minutes of Alexis, Ilyria and Willow completely decimating the nine Bedbugs.

"One of more round to crush the bugs," Ilyria told her team before they went on for the last round. "We cannot let them get the upper hand again.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ilyria**

"I don't know how the plan failed in the first round but this round we will win."

* * *

The two teams faced off again. The whistle blew and Ilyria, Willow, Alexis, Gezella and Cole scooped up the dodgeballs. They then launched them at the Bedbugs. Eliza, Lauren and Gloria were taken out of the round. Cole's throw missed and was caught by Rhys.

The last one, thrown by Alexis was aimed for Shamus.

"Is dat four leaf clover?" Shamus asked behind over to take a closer look. The dodgeball sailed clean over his head and slammed straight into an intern.

* * *

 **Confessional: Shamus**

"For dohs av yer wonderin', it was jist tree," Shamus explained holding up a regular clover.

* * *

As the round went on slowly Jaylee, Griff, Willow, Yukari, Cole, Brendan, Ronin, Robin, Gezella, Neil and Shamus were taken out of the round

Roderick and Rhys threw the dodgeballs they had hitting Ilyria by luck before Rhys got take out by Alexis. This left just Alexis and Roderick.

* * *

 **Confessional: Alexis**

"I knew Roderick can't aim and I knew that there was a chance he could catch me out so I did what I thought was the best move," Alexis explained.

* * *

Alexis throws the ball long and high. "Bet you can't get it in the hoop before me." Alexis bragged.

* * *

 **Confessional: Alexis**

"And challenged him."

* * *

"Don't throw it Roderick," Lauren shouted. Roderick ignored her and chucked his for the hoop. Alexis went straight into the hoop and his team rushed on while Roderick's hit the rim and...

...

...

...

...

Bounced away in the wrong direction. It didn't take long for Roderick to be hit out.

"No fair!" Roderick shouted. "I had to throw it further."

"What do I care?" Topher asked. "After your hot tub ruined my hair I am happy to say, the Insomniacs win!"

The Insomniacs cheered as the Bedbugs all looked down.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lauren**

Lauren rubs the back of her neck. "No way this is it so soon... Right?"

* * *

Rhys, Yukari, Brendan, Eliza, Gloria, Ronin and Shamus all met up to discuss who to send home.

"Let's face it, it's between Lauren and Roderick who goes home, we are all safe," Brendan said. "But which one?"

Ronin spoke up first. "Why are we even discussing this, it's bad enough having to vote somebody out, but this. Deciding behind their backs. I'm out guys, I thought this was a team meeting. I'm going to tell the others." And with that Ronin left.

"Lauren goes home," Rhys answered. "Topher is out to get her and she has been way less useful in challenges."

"Lauren has wits, her pranks show just how useful she could be." Yukari retorted. "Roderick is just arrogant and trying to show that he's the boss. He's basically useless and cost us the challenge."

"I hate to say this... " Brendan said. "But would Ronin be a better option?"

Everybody in the room looked at him. "It's just I'm not sure this game is right for him. He's right now going to rat us out and he hasn't been the most helpful team..."

"No!" Eliza cut her brother off. "Not Ronin, I think he's cu... I mean could be useful. Go Roderick, he hasn't been useful."

* * *

 **Confessional: Eliza**

She was blushing. "I wasn't going to say cute... What makes you think that. I mean maybe..." She suddenly made a reach for the camera. "How do you get that tape out?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Brendan**

He sighed. "Keeping Eliza focused it going to be difficult."

* * *

Ronin found Roderick and Lauren around camp trying to find the others.

"Yo, Ronin," Roderick called out. "Where are the other?"

"Deciding which of you to vote out in the woods," Ronin answered.

"Wait, what?! " Lauren cried out in response. "We've got to stop them!"

"Yeah, I think Brendan's running the thing." Ronin explained.

"At least we know somebody on the team we can trust and somebody to watch," Roderick said. "Tonight, Brendan goes home. Now let's go find them before they can decide."

* * *

 **Confessional: Ronin**

"I didn't mean to try to get Brendan out, I just thought they should know... "

* * *

The nine bedbugs sat at the campfire ceremony with Blaineley. "You guys got wrecked in the challenge and from the tapes, had a massive blow out afterwards. I seriously don't know who's going home from the chaos. It's time to vote. Each one of you go the the confessional and vote."

* * *

 **Confessional: Eliza**

"You stuffed us up in the challenge and seriously haven't been that great so Roderick, it's time for you to leave."

* * *

 **Confessional: Roderick**

"Plotting against Lauren and I, I can't believe you Brendan. But their is no way I'm going home first."

* * *

 **Confessional: Rhys**

"I can't have hosts hating anybody on our team, and for that reason Lauren has to go."

* * *

 **Confessional: Brendan**

"Look, Ronin if you can't play the game you shouldn't be here."

* * *

"Okay, there are eight marshmallows and nine of you. Tonight somebody leaves the game. But that person isn't Shamus."

Shamus caught his marshmallow with relative ease.

"Eliza"

Eliza smiled at Brendan as she caught her marshmallow

"Gloria and Yukari"

Yukari looked up from her book to catch her marshmallow while Gloria caught hers and happily popped it in her mouth.

"and Rhys"

"Yes" Rhys smiled as he caught his marshmallow.

"The rest of you all received votes. But with only one vote Ronin you are safe."

Ronin breathed a sigh of relief and only managed to get his marshmallow thanks to Eliza catching it for him. "Thanks." He said.

"Lauren, Brendan, Roderick one of you got more votes than the other other person. That however isn't Lauren."

Lauren caught the second to last marshmallow easily. Roderick looked confidently at the last marshmallow while Brendan looked confused at why he had votes.

"And the last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Brendan glared at Ronin

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Roderick smiled at Ronin

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ronin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Rhys and Eliza watch Blaineley intently

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yukari smiled slightly while Lauren glared at Brendan

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gloria and Shamus kept looking between Brendan and Roderick

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Brendan. Sorry Roderick but your time on this show is up."

Roderick stood up dramatically as Brendan caught his marshmallow.

Roderick hung his head and walked to the docks but was stopped by Rhys. "Hey man, I know that the others didn't seem to like you much but I thought you were cool. I tried to get Lauren out to help you but obviously it wasn't enough."

"Hey, do me a favour."

"What?"

"Win, I'll try to find a way back but don't you got letting any of them beat you. And make sure everyone who voted me out pays."

Rhys smiled. "Will do man"

And with that Roderick left the Island.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ronin**

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't vote Brendan out. I looked at Eliza before I walked in and ended up voting Roderick. What have I done?!" He started to pace around the confessional and run his hands through his hair. "We could've tied the votes."

* * *

Topher stands in front of the camera "With Roderick being the first eliminated the drama begins to unfold. Despite what seemed like an easy vote the Bedbugs have now descended into chaos as Ronin morals destroy the voting decision. Will the Bedbugs recover? Will Ronin forgive himself? Will Rhys fulfil his promise? Will the Insomniacs be beaten? Find out next time on Total Drama Flashback!"

* * *

 **Bonus Clip:**

Roderick sits on the boat of losers and stares at the camera. I still can't believe I ended up being the first to go. I was sure we would at least tie. I guess trying to be in charge and the best is a bit unrealistic. At least I get to stay at a five star resort." He smiled with that last bit. "Just got to trust Rhys to win for me. I'll be back, and next time I will win."

* * *

 **Votes:**

Roderick- Eliza, Yukari, Ronin and Shamus

Lauren- Rhys and Gloria

Brendan- Lauren and Roderick

Ronin- Brendan

* * *

 **Elimination explaination:**

Roderick was always planned on being the first to go, he always seemed to me like he would just be an annoying character who would get his team to vote him out. Originally I planned for him to go home in a near unanimous decision of 8-1. This changed when I realised Rhys seemed unlike to vote for him and Gloria probably would prefer him over Lauren.

Then the end of the episode came and sudden well as best put by Topher "Despite what seemed like an easy vote, the Bedbugs have now descended into chaos... ". I had to throw in the Ronin betrayal as I needed a reason Lauren or Brendan weren't the one to go home. Overall despite having the lowest popularity of any contestant I actually found him a fun character to write and actually would have liked to have kept him long, but somebody has to go an unfortunately that was Roderick

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, I know the challenge wasn't great. I feel like it might've been better if I had had gone with my original plan of doing a paintball match as the dodgeballs turned out to be hard to write. Hopefully it was good enough though and you like the character interactions. Next episode I'll try to put more focus on the Insomniacs but this episode was about the Bedbugs. As per usual I'd love to hear your thoughts and one question for the authors. If your contestant were in a talent show what would their talent be. With that I'm signing off.

* * *

 **Elimination Order:**

18th: Roderick Rameriez the Wannabe Alpha Male (from SoulfulGinger17)


	7. Episode 4- Make the Trust

**I know a lot of you were expecting to see the talent challenge here today, but not yet. This episode and the next one were preplanned challenges that I remember. After that however I will just go with the flow. Also, I promise next episode won't be based on a challenge introduced in TDI. Before I start replying to reviews a challenge: Who can spot a difference in something reocurring between this episode and the last one. Onto reviews:**

 **kennysdead** : Glad you liked that part, now to see if that promise holds up

 **SoulfulGinger17** : I'll try to work on it, hopefully this ones an improvement. I'm hoping to give Robin a better showing this episode (for once)

 **GirlPower54** : Glad to see you like him so far

 **Carolyn12** : Interesting thoughts that I will (hopefully) keep in mind. As for Ronin, I won't reveal too much about my plans for him yet.

 **The Dragons Cursed Flame** : You know I didn't even realise I did that until you pointed it out, but it's a coincidence that worked out well so yeah, totally intentional.

 **supernut24601** : Glad to see you liked it

 **Hideki Sohma** : Glad to see you like what I'm doing with Shamus. Yeah, Roderick is the one elimination where I didn't go, so what can I do with him plot wise, I just figured he's go first. The rest however do come down to what I can do with them more.

* * *

 **Insomniacs** : Alexis, Cole, Gezella, Griff, Ilyria, Jaylee, Neil, Robin and Willow

 **Bedbugs** _: Brendan, Eliza, Gloria, Lauren, Rhys, Ronin, Shamus and Yukari_

* * *

As per usual the camera opens on Topher and Blaineley in front of the Island. Today it's Topher who does the introduction. "Welcome to the fourth episode of Total Drama Flashback. Last episode we had our first proper elimination ceremony. The Bedbugs and Insomniacs first collided in a game of dodgeball where the first round went to the Bedbugs thanks to Shamus being basically un-hit-able. In the second round Shamus' luck didn't hold up and the Insomniacs smashed away a victory. It came down to a final match-up and while it was close, the Insomniacs took victory. When planning the elimination ceremony Lauren and Roderick were excluded as the rest of the Bedbugs decided which one to eliminate. Ronin didn't agree with this secret planning and joined with Lauren and Roderick to stab Brendan who was leading the group in the back. In the end the vote were split between Ronin, Brendan, Roderick and Lauren. Seconds before voting Ronin changed his mind and stabbed Lauren and Roderick in the back and unfortunately voted Roderick over Lauren resulting in Roderick being the first to leave. Today, another elimination will occur, but who will it be? Find out now on TOTAL. DRAMA. FLASHBACK!"

* * *

 **Intro**

Random cameras start popping up out of random places around Stolk Island (The ground, a tree, a squirrel and a pot in the kitchen)

 _Dear mum and dad I'm doing fine_

The view flicks to a first person view of the last camera as it shows a man with a long grey beard and dirty tattered clothes that make it look like he hasn't showered in years. He takes the spoon he's been stirring the pot with and bats at the camera which dodges.

 _You guys are on my mind_

The old man shrugs and gives a grin showing how few teeth he has left as he grabs a dead raccoon and drops it into the pot. The camera flies away to the mess hall to show Neil with a pot of soup that's an disgusting shade of green with grey chunks in it. He sees the camera and falls backwards in shock while the soup sucks in his spoon.

 _You ask me what I wanted to be_

The camera flies out of the mess hall to where Blaineley and Topher are an intern fanning Topher while Shamus is seen bringing a tray of food out to Blaineley. Rhys is seen swinging on a vine towards them.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Shamus gives Blaineley the tray before noticing Rhys coming at them. It appears Rhys will hit Shamus but instead he slams into the intern fanning with a big leaf Topher sending both flying away. The leaf falls onto Topher's head.

 _I wanna be famous_

Rhys and the intern go flying over towards the cabins where Rhys lands on top of the intern. Behind them Robin and Griff are shown acting out something with Gezella watching on. The camera pans across to Brendan and Cole playing a game of chess.

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

Brendan moves one of his pieces and Cole looks around at his pieces getting move frantic as time goes on. Brendan smiles for a second before Cole flips the board and walks off. The camera pans over to the other cabin

 _So pack your bag 'cause I've already won_

Yukari is shown ready her book while Lauren sneaks up slipping something into it. Yukari turns the page and is covered in slime as Lauren falls over laughing.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

The camera pans across to show Roderick flexing his muscles in front of Eliza and Gloria before and fading away as Alexis whose sitting at a table gets up. Eliza and Gloria look at each other an smile.

 _I'll get there one day_

Eliza joins Alexis in walking but on their way down the steps Eliza trips and is caught by Ronin who smiles at her. The camera then pans across to Alexis who has walked over to Jaylee who looks visibly uncomfortable as Alexis tries to get her to follow him back to the group.

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

Alexis knocks the camera inland as he turns around sending it inland. The camera lands in the forest where Ilyria and Willow are sparring against each other with neither gaining an advantage, in the end Willow trips over a branch and Ilyria waits a bit before helping her up as the camera flies away.

 _(Na nanana etc. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)_

The camera zooms over to a field with a line running through it. Blaineley and Topher are standing on the edge, Topher on the left of the line while Blaineley's on the right. Shamus then walks into the field standing on right side of the line, followed by Ilyria and Willow who stand on the left. Then arrives Brendan and Eliza who stand side by side on the right. Griff arrives with Gezella and Robin who stand in a group with Robin and Gezella glaring at each other behind Griff's back. Steadily the others arrive with Lauren and Gloria joining Eliza, while Ronin and Rhys join Brendan. Finally Yukari is the last to join the right side, her face buried in a book causing her to barely miss walking into Shamus but trip over a rock and fall down. Meanwhile Griff is joined by Neil forming a group of four while Alexis arrives with Jaylee who moves further away as Alexis is joined by Cole.

* * *

The camera opens on Willow and Ilyria going on a run through the forest. As the turn a corner on the faded track they'd been running along Willow trips over a rock. Ilyria runs a bit ahead before noticing Willow is no longer following her.

"Willow?" She turns around to see Willow getting back up.

"Tripped over a rock," Willow explain. She dusted herself off. "I'm fine though."

"Okay, when we get back we should start trying to find those idols."

"Don't you think people might vote us out if we look to early."

"Don't make it obvious, plus would you rather somebody else finds the idol."

"Okay. You know being the two strongest on the team what do you say we team up, reach the final six together," Willow offered.

"Yeah, then I'll have to take you out," Ilyria agreed.

"Let's get back to the team, otherwise we'll not get time to search before the challenge."

* * *

 **Confessional: Willow**

"An alliance with creates the perfect way to reach the merge while leaving ourselves the opportunity to pick who we want in the final 6 with us. All I have to do then is beat her."

* * *

The scene now switches over to Robin standing on a stage staring out at some bleachers. She is holds a script in her hand as she has just finished talking. A few seconds after she finishes a clapping comes from the bleachers. She looked over to see Griff walking over towards her.

"That was good," Griff said. "Is it for anything in particular?"

"School play next year," Robin explained. "Also don't want to end up out of practice."

Griff nods. "Okay, similar to why I'm here."

"You act to?"

"Yeah, we should practice together sometime."

"How about after tomorrow?"

"I'm in, see you then." And with that Griff left Robin at the stage as he headed back to the cabins.

* * *

Another scene change the cabins. Yukari is sitting on the steps out the front of the cabins. As per usual she was reading her book not really looking up or trying to see what everyone else was doing around her. As she read Shamus walked over to her.

"Ye brin' anythin' other than books ter de islan' witcha?" Shamus asked her.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"It seems loike whaen thar's not a challenge yer are alwus readin'." Shamus replied.

"Let's just say I have enough," Yukari replied. "Plus every time I see you, you're always trying to impress Blaineley."

"True so 'tis," Shamus replied.

"So what is it with all you're flirting with Blaineley?" Yukari asked.

"Yer nu 'oy people git celebrity crushes? most people don't git ter meet dem, so t'be sure oi want ter impress 'er." Shamus replied.

* * *

After he said this Yukari put down her book and the scene changed to the inside of the Bedbugs girls cabin. Inside was Lauren, Gloria and Eliza. Lauren was the first to speak. "Were you really planning on voting me out?"

"Well," Gloria admitted. "You have sort of annoyed Topher making all our challenges harder and you did pull that prank on day one... "

"Well I voted Roderick. Although I'm wondering who voted Brendan. He never seemed like a target."

"Ronin, Roderick and I had sort of planned a blind-side."

"Wait?! I voted Lauren, Brendan voted Ronin. Rhys voted Brendan or Lauren. Lauren, Roderick and Ronin planned a Brendan blind-side. Eliza voted Roderick and Shamus and Yukari must have voted Roderick for him to have gone."

"So did Brendan switched or did Ronin."

Lauren clutched her head. "This is too confusing." She pulled a fake spider out of her bag. "You think this would give Yukari a good scare."

"I think it would work better on Neil," Eliza replied.

"You know you're right. Thanks 'Liza." And with that Lauren ran out of her cabin a smirk on her face.

After she was gone Eliza turned to faced Gloria. "You know, since we've got here I've hardly heard you talk."

Gloria never got a chance to respond

"CAMPERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE REGULAR FIELD FOR TODAYS CHALLENGE!" It was Topher's voice.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gloria**

She breathes a sigh of relief. "So much easier to not explain."

* * *

"Today's challenge is... " Blaineley began to introduce.

"Let me guess, from Total Drama Island." It was Ilyria who cut her off.

"Well yes... "

"Talent show?" Griff asked excitedly.

"C-camping?" Jaylee asked worriedly.

"Paintball maybe." Brendan guess.

"Cooking?" Ronin asked.

"Maybe a race."

"Do we get to dive off the cliff?" Rhys for some reason seemed excited by the prospect.

As everybody turned to face Rhys in surprise. "You want to jump off a cliff?" Gezella questioned.

"Sure sounds like fun." Rhys replied. "Plus it's obviously safe."

"Aren't you worried about the sharks?" Gloria questioned.

"Guys, Blaineley was speakin'," Shamus spoke up interrupting the conversation.

"Thank you Shamus." Blaineley said. "So as I was saying your challenge will be completed in pairs. As such while normally we wouldn't do this because why be fair Insomniacs one of you will be sitting out of this challenge."

"I-I'll sit out," Jaylee offered.

"Oh so noble, but since we made the pairs, you don't get to sit out." Blaineley said. "Alexis will."

* * *

 **Confessional: Willow**

"No offense to Jaylee but she is really the weakest link on this team." Willow admitted.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jaylee**

"Why couldn't I sit out? Now I-I have to work with s-somebody else."

* * *

 **Confessional: Brendan**

"Alexis sitting out. That could help us."

* * *

"So here are your pairs." Blaineley announced.

"For the Insomniacs we have:

The courageous and the coward, Ilyria and Neil."

Ilyria groaned looking at her partner.

"The tough and the shy, Cole and Jaylee."

"You got this," Alexis said looking at the pair.

* * *

 **Confessional: Alexis**

"Jaylee and Cole. This is perfect, being my two closest friends here they can totally work together."

* * *

"The athlete and the actress, Gezella and Robin."

The two looked at each other. "Don't slow me down." Gezella told her partner.

"And finally happy-go-lucky and the stern, it's Griff and Willow."

"Sweet let's go partner." Griff says putting his arm around Willow's shoulders in a friendly way. She instantly shrugged it off.

* * *

 **Confessional: Willow**

"I'm not sure how much I like this... "

* * *

"And for the Bedbugs:

They both tried to planned each other's elimination last round. It's Brendan and Ronin."

Neither looked overly happy about this arrangement.

"The judge's worst nightmare and... "

"It's Shamus and Lauren." Yukari guessed.

"Don't interrupt." Blaineley told her. "But yes. Anyway, social skills and anti-social. It's Yukari and Eliza."

Both looked slightly uncertain about this but tried to hide it from the other.

"And the final pair is the risk take and the subtle player, Gloria and Rhys."

"Let's go Gloria."

Gloria took a second to respond but then replied. "Yeah, let's win this."

"And for our winning pair... " Blaineley stated. "You get a clue for finding the Chris McLean immunity idol."

"Alexis unfortunately this will put you at a disadvantage, but what do I care. Anyway you're first stage is simple. A three-legged race across the beach. Of course this isn't a regular run, we've place ropes low to the ground, a few pitfalls in and one bit of quicksand. Last team across the finish line is out.

The teams line up, ready for the first challenge.

Chris begins the countdown, "And we start in three..."

Ilyria starts stretching, while Neil appears to be trying to map the traps out.

Brendan and Ronin glance at each other.

Eliza glances at Yukari uncertainly.

Jaylee tries to shift away from Cole

"Two,"

Gezella and Willow get ready to run, while their actor partners are talking

Rhys tries to move his foot forward, while Gloria tries to shift hers back.

Eliza and Yukari are basically ignoring each other.

"One,"

All the characters got ready to run

"Go!"

The cast runs off.

Ilyria attempts to take of quickly, but Neil is not prepared. His foot is swept out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. Having to drag Neil along slows Ilyria down, causing the pair to drop into last place.

In second last was the pair of Jaylee and Cole working their way across the beach slowly as Jaylee tries to pull away from Cole.

Ronin and Brendan started of well but are soon slowed down as they trip over a low lying wire in the beach. This caused them to slipped over and their faces slam into the sand.

"Follow my lead and we'll get up." Brendan said.

"I've got a plan, we have to work together." Ronin replied.

Up in first was the duo of Willow and Griff, they managed to take up quite quickly with Griff doing his best to follow Willow's lead. Griff however was stumbling through the sand.

"Griff, move towards me," Willow commanded.

Griff only manage to stubble forward to far.

"No!" Willow shouted try to grab for Griff, just as the sand gave way under him. He dropped through the ground as Willow reached for him, dragged her down too, before she could grab onto the edge.

* * *

 **Confessional: Willow and Griff**

Willow glared at Griff. "You have probably just cost us the challenge."

"We'll be fine," Griff smiled at her. "Besides, even if we lose, we're part of a team."

* * *

Shamus and Lauren are going alright in the middle of the pack, with Robin and Gezella pulling up behind them. "Come on, we've got to to beat them," Robin shouted.

"Yeah, I know." Gezella replied. "Now less talking, more running."

"Ooo, oi foun' a coin," Shamus said reaching down for to the ground. This caused him to slow down tripping him and Lauren up. His hand glances off the coin, knocking it forward as it is knocked just in front of them. This provided Robin and Gezella the chance to pass the two, which they do. Shamus reached forward for the coin, just as the Bedbugs duo fell through the sand, dropping into the ground. Shamus got up disappointed as Lauren smiled at him.

* * *

 **Confessional: Shamus and Lauren**

"Nice trick Shamus." Lauren told him.

"De coin got buried. Paddy, oi jist canny git any luk the-day." Shamus said, completely ignoring Lauren.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gezella and Robin**

"How did they know it was there?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but Shamus and Lauren are more devious than they let on." Gezella answered.

* * *

Eliza and Yukari got up, having previously tripped over a wire, running forward to get closer to the finish line before tripping over another wire, a few seconds later.

Rhys and Gloria had so far not manage to trip over anything yet, but weren't making it very far. They were slowly shuffling their way through the sand. It was working well until Rhys tried to speed things up, and caused his foot to slip into the quicksand.

"Come on Insomniacs, you can do this!" Alexis shouted to his team. "You can do this. We can beat them again!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Alexis**

"It's surprisingly hard to watch this, what, with all their slowing each other down. I wish I was out their with one of them, that way I could help them beat their opponents. Guess I'm stuck being cheerleader for now."

* * *

"Neil get up." Ilyria demanded.

It didn't take long for Neil to get up as he scrambled to stand back up. "We're going left."

"Why not straight, plus there is quicksand to the left. We should go right."

"We're going left, there's a wire to the right."

"Right."

Just then both burst to their sides. Ilyria, being stronger pulled Neil down causing him to fall into the pit with Ilyria digging her hands into the sand to stop them falling in.

Just then Chris's voice called out. "Lauren and Shamus are the first to cross the line."

"Griff! Stop cheer leading a get us out of here!" Ilyria shouted.

Neil looked up at her. "Nice idea."

Gloria gulped as she tried to pulled Rhys, who had now sunk knee deep into the sand. "Some help please?"

Brendan and Ronin, were still on the ground struggling to get up. "I have an idea." Ronin whispered.

"What?"

"Let's crawl"

The crawling allowed Brendan and Ronin to pass all the traps and cross the line in second.

"Jaylee do you trust me?" Cole asked.

"And Eliza and Yukari are third." Chris announces. "Just one more team and the Insomniacs easily take this challenge."

The five remaining teams are all stuck. Jaylee, Cole, Willow, Griff, Gezella and Robin all struggle to climb out of their pits as Alexis runs over to pull up Ilyria and Neil.

Eventually the Cole manages to pull out Jaylee as Lauren and Shamus rush over to help pull out Rhys and now Gloria who was been dragged in too. Eliza, Yukari, Ronin and Brendan rush over to help out as Lauren slips in.

Slowly the Bedbugs clamber out of their pits as one by one Shamus, then Eliza, Ronin, Brendan and finally Yukari are dragged into the quicksand.

"And the Bedbugs win the first part." Chris announces. "And Rhys and Gloria are eliminated from the challenge."

Rhys looked at his team in the quicksand. "Sorry guys." He said sheepishly, at this point sunk into the quicksand to his shoulders along with the rest of his teammates.

"I feel ground!" Gloria shouts. "We're not sinking."

* * *

 **Confessional: Rhys and Gloria**

Rhys looked at Gloria guiltily. "I'm sorry Gloria, I cost us a chance at winning this."

Gloria looked back at Rhys. "Team bonding, it's not your fault."

* * *

"Next challenge, you must cross a balancing beam." Chris announces. "You cross in order of when you crossed the line."

* * *

 **The order:**

Shamus and Lauren

Ronin and Brendan

Eliza and Yukari

Jaylee and Cole

Willow and Griff

Ilyria and Neil

Robin and Gezella

* * *

Shamus and Lauren start crossing the balancing beam, Lauren in front of Shamus. They start out well making it to half way when Lauren starts to wobbled, followed by Shamus. For a while the balance each other out, however when Lauren attempts to take a step forward her foot slips and the duo start to slip off. The camera remains focused on the beam and after a second or two a splash appears, covering the beam.

Ronin and Brendan are the next to step up. Brendan decided that now is the right time to ask Roderick a question. "Why did I have votes yesterday?"

"Focus on the challenge."

"So you did get them to vote for me."

"I didn't like you're backstabbin... " With that Ronin slipped dragging Brendan down with him. Another splash and more water on the beam.

Eliza and Yukari stepped up next. The start out quietly until Eliza decided to speak. "So, how have you found the game so far?" She asked.

"Focus. I want that idol."

"Fine."

As they near the end Eliza started slipping but Yukari managed to grab her and steady her before she fell.

"Thanks Yukari."

"Yuka."

With that the two crossed the beam to become the first team safe, and in the next round.

Jaylee and Cole are the next pair up. They don't make it far before Jaylee started slipping. When Cole tried to help her stop she panicked more, knocking the pair into the water.

Willow and Griff were up next and this time it was Griff who started off quickly this time. However due to him dragging Willow behind him and the water already on the beam, Griff slipped and the pair toppled off the side.

Ilyria and Neil were the next pair up.

"I have a plan, just follow my lead." They both said simultaneously before jumping onto the beam. The pair collided and fell off without even taking a step.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ilyria and Neil**

"I'm in charge here, follow my lead" Ilyria told Neil. He looked at her ready to reply, but meeting her eyes sunk down. "Got it."

* * *

The final pair to try to cross the beam in one try was Gezella and Robin. The pair managed to inch their way across to about half way without getting to unstable. However the further they go the harder it seems to be for them to successfully keep balanced until they eventually slip off the side.

As the six duos attempt the make it on their second try, Rhys and Alexis start talking on the bench. "Man I wish I could try doing that. " Rhys said.

"It would be a lot better than sitting on this bench watching, that's for sure. Just knowing that our chances rest on others shoulders."

"Yeah, so what's it like on the Insomniacs. It's alright, although we seem to have started to divide into three groups, me, Cole and Jaylee, Willow and Ilyria and then the other four."

Rhys nodded, "We're a bit more inclusive on the Bedbugs. Everyone sort of hangs with whoever. It's cool, harder for eliminations though." He paused for a second before he and Gloria cheer. "Nice work Shamus! Go Lauren!" The camera panned over to show the duo had passed the beam.

* * *

 **Confessional: Topher**

"This took longer than expected so we made a montage"

* * *

Ronin and Brendan fall in the water.

Cole piggybacks Jaylee across.

Ilyria leads Neil across

Griff and Willow plunge into the water

Gezella and Robin fall off the side.

The montage spends a while just showing splashes before Willow and Griff get across.

A lot more falling into the water before it eventually stopped.

Ronin, Brendan, Gezella and Robin were all drenched in water by this point and basically everyone else lying down not even focused on the challenge.

Ronin and Brendan stepped up to the beam, basically sliding the whole way to the end, falling off near the end. They dive for the end as the slide. They reach out and...

... Grab it.

Blaineley sighed. "Brendan and Ronin finally reach the end, Gezella and Robin are out. Next round is a race. One member blindfolded, the other giving orders. Step forward whoever is directing."

Cole, Ilyria, Willow, Brendan, Shamus and Yukari step forward.

"Greet if you go up with Topher, I'll take your partners up. Just got to get the blindfolds on the way up."

"Yeah sure we canny chucker it de other way raun?" Shamus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

 **Confessional: Shamus**

"While 'tis nice ter naw longer share de confessional, 'tis to brutal Blaineley's takin' de others."

* * *

Topher is now with Cole, Ilyria, Willow, Shamus, Brendan and Yukari. They are at the top of a mountain with a slope leading down to a platform. He reached behind his back and handed each of them a blindfold. "Time you all put these one."

"Wait, but the others are suppose to have the blindfolds." Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, we lied."

Cole sighed and the 6 all put the blindfolds on. After a few seconds Blaineley arrived with their partners. "First five to the platform continue. Take a sled and get going."

Each was lead to a sled and the six pairs set off down the mountain.

Willow and Griff easily took off first with Willow following Griff's quick orders easily. "Left, okay now straighten up, now right... "

Meanwhile Jaylee was too quiet uncertain to call orders and she and Cole ended up crashing into a rock and falling sideways.

The others were all reacting slowly as the blindfolded try to decide whether or not to trust their partner. Eventually however the trust grows and as the start flowing more smoothly Lauren started to smirk.

She was gliding down near Ilyria and Neil. "Shamus take a left." The two sleds collided and within a few seconds the two sleds were locked together. "Now turn back right."

Shamus tried to turn the sled but can't and eventually the two get stuck, no longer able to move.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lauren**

"Not what I was hoping for... "

* * *

Meanwhile Ronin, Brendan, Eliza and Yukari were heading towards a pair of big rocks and both Ronin and Eliza call out to get clear.

"Turn left."

"Turn right."

As you have probably guessed the two get stuck side by side.

At the top Jaylee and Cole fall sideways and start to roll down the mountain side. As the pick up speed the snow started to ball around them.

"Everyone else is stuck, we might just get an autowin, turn left." Griff told Willow as the two continue down the slope, now far ahead of the others.

The ball with Jaylee and Cole now catches up with Ilyria, Lauren, Shamus and Neil, catching them as it picks up speed down the mountain side.

Griff and Willow near the finish line as the giant snowball picks up Ronin, Brendan, Eliza and Yukari, before taking to the air as it comes off the rocks.

Griff and Willow near the finish line as the snowball sailed overhead and crashed into the finish line in front of them eliminating the pair.

"Lift your blindfolds, Willow and Griff are out. Next up rock climbing." Topher announced.

* * *

Meanwhile the contestants who weren't competing were talking to each other.

"So, Gloria. Who do you think will get immunity?" Rhys asked.

"Probably Ilyria and Neil," She replied.

"Hard luck guys," Alexis said to his two team mates as the joined the group. "That was really hard luck."

"Yeah, you were going so well too," Gezella added.

"Oh well, sometimes you just can't get lucky." Griff responded. "Come on let's cheer the others on."

The five remaining teams were ready at the bottom of a cliff. The climbers were Jaylee, Ilyria, Brendan, Shamus and Yukari.

"And you go in three... " It was Blaineley counting down.

Jaylee nervously brushed a hair out of her face

Ilyria started stretching.

Shamus looked up the cliff face.

"Two... "

Yukari and Brendan looked at each other before reaching for a rock.

"One... "

All five climbers grab onto the first rock.

"Go!"

The five instantly started to climb. Ilyria quickly pulled into the lead with Brendan following behind her. Next was Yukari and Shamus who were going at a steady pace. Jaylee however was struggling.

"Let's go Ilyria!" Griff called out.

"Come on Jaylee, you can do this!" Alexis's voice was the next to sound.

"Come on Insomniacs!" Rhys called next. Soon the whole bench was cheering on their teams as the five continued to climb.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lauren**

"Getting an idol, so soon, this could be game changing. So when it comes down to the last two teams, I need somebody I can beat, so I think it's time I start whittling down the competition."

* * *

"Hey Ronin, Eliza, how are things going with the two of you? You kissed yet?"

"Huh, what?!" "Lauren!"

The two started blushing slightly and let go of their ropes, each stammering through a response. Brendan and Yukari start falling back down.

"Jaylee, I have an idea, do you trust me on this?" Cole asked.

"I-i um..."

"If you push away from the rocks, I can pull you up."

"Y-you sure about th-this?"

"Trust me."

Lauren and Ronin turn back to their ropes just in time to stop their partners from hitting the ground.

Jaylee nervously let's go of the wall as Cole started to pull her up as Lauren smiled deviously. "Neil, there's a spider on your shoulder!" She yelled.

Neil started to panic and tried to get away, screaming as he does so.

"Neil, what are you doing?!" Ilyria called down before falling off.

Thanks to this only Shamus and Jaylee reached the top.

"Since it appears none of the other teams are making it to the top, the finale will be Jaylee and Cole versus Shamus and Lauren.

* * *

The four remaining contestants were standing on a pillar over some water. "Your goal is to knock your opponents off this platform and into the water." Topher explained. "Other than that, good luck."

Lauren instantly turned towards Jaylee. "Jaylee, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said.

"Sorry, but I can't allow that." Cole explained.

"Away, but a two on one would be so much fun." Lauren responded.

She charged at Jaylee, successfully catching her off guard and causing her to slip into the water, but slipped herself, plummeting down after her.

"So I guess it's just us then."

"Aye, sorry ter chucker dis but oi'm not missin' me chance at immunity."

"Same here." The two clashed in the middle of pillar, Cole pushing Shamus towards the edge, one step from the edge...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and tripped up, accidentally knocking Cole over the side.

"Shamus and Lauren win it for the Bedbugs, and get the prize!" Topher announced.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lauren**

"Success, and hopefully with a little immunity on my side, things will be able to get a bit more entertaining." She smiled.

* * *

The Bedbugs all cheered as the Insomniacs leave to work out who to send home.

The camera first showed the group of Alexis, Jaylee and Cole. "Nice work you two, you came so close." Alexis told them. "Hopefully we'll enough to keep the heat off us tonight."

"I'd say it's likely to be split who goes home tonight." Cole said. "So I say we vote..."

* * *

The scene flicked over to show Griff with Robin, Gezella and Neil. "I'd like to just propose now a truce. We all don't vote for each other, keep ourselves in to the final four. I don't want to worry about any of us going home any time soon, so let's stick together."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Why not?"

After the agreement was made Neil spoke again. "So, who goes home?"

"Ilyria?" Griff offered.

"I let Ilyria down, Willow?"

"I can't vote out my teammate."

Gezella then spoke up. "Jaylee hasn't really helped the team... "

"I don't know... " Neil responded. "Is that really the best way to vote?"

* * *

Finally it showed Ilyria and Willow discussing strategy in their room. "Jaylee should go, she hasn't really been of much help." Willow suggested.

"But Neil is a real nuisance and would weaken his group."

* * *

And with that the scene switched over to show the nine Insomniacs sitting at the campfire. Topher and Blaineley stood in front of them with a tray of marshmallows in front of them. "Welcome to the campfire ceremony Insomniacs. You have all cast your votes and tonight one of you is going home. If you receive a... " Topher was suddenly interrupted.

"You know, before the elimination ceremony begins, I could swear I've seen you somewhere before Cole!" Robin exclaimed. "I just can't pinpoint where."

"You can't have, I'e never seen you before in my life." Cole replied. "Can we get on with this."

"Thank you Cole. Anyway you get a marshmallow you're safe. You don't, well you'll be sailing off this island. So, the first marshmallow goes to Alexis..."

Alexis caught his marshmallow.

"... Robin... "

Robin held her marshmallow in the air dramatically, before popping it in her mouth.

"... Gezella... "

Gezella caught her marshmallow, looked at it for a second, before eating it.

"...Cole and Griff"

The pair caught their marshmallows.

"The rest of were considered for votes. However the following are safe, Jaylee and Neil."

The pair breathed a sigh of relief as Ilyria and Willow looked at each other.

"Whichever one of us stays has to win," Willow said.

"Agreed."

"Well Willow, that person won't be you, you have been eliminated." Topher announced.

"Well, see you then." Willow said before walking onto the boat, and sailed away.

* * *

Later that night

The door to one of the cabins creaks open as one a shadowy figure walked out, looked at their wrist before running into the forest.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

Willow stands on the boat of shame looking out over the water. "I've got to admit, I never thought I'd be leaving the island so soon, but it has to happen to somebody. It was always going to be a tough vote, since nobody really deserved to go. Hopefully Ilyria can win this season. Maybe I'll get a chance to return."

* * *

 **Votes** :

Neil- Ilyria and Willow

Ilyria- Griff, Robin and Gezella

Willow- Cole, Alexis, Jaylee and Neil

* * *

 **Elimination Explanation:**

Originally I had hoped to take Willow further and in fact not even have Ilyria in the show. This is just because they were similar concepts, and Willow was submitted first. However I had no better character than Ilyria and so figured I could put her in for an early elimination. But as I got through Ilyria was a better option to keep, and so ended up being the one to switch. This meant she was either going in here, or next episode. Between her and the next person eliminated it made more sense to me for her to go now. Basically she got eliminated by a run of hard luck.

* * *

 **Elimination Order:**

18th: Roderick the Wannabe Alpha-Male (SoulfulGinger17)

17th: Willow the Teenage Spy-In-Training (supernut24601)

* * *

 **A/N** : So sorry for such a late update, but I started working on finishing this recently and got it done as quickly as I could, hopefully I made a better chapter than Episode 2, and hope you all enjoyed. Again if you think your character acted out of character tell me. I'd love to hear your thoughts and see you next time.


	8. Episode 5- Break the Trust

**And I'm back with another episode of TDF. Here we have our first challenge that isn't based on one from TDI, this one first introduced in ROTI. Hopefully you all enjoy this next chapter and it's not too late. Now to reply to your comments:**

 **Mistress** **Mysterious** : Thanks

 **Candela** **Monsoon** : To be honest, after eliminating her I went, you know I could have maybe done a teacher/student thing or something with Ilyria, but honestly with Ilyria around, she wasn't really going to last much longer.

 **Carolyn12** : Thanks, glad to see you liked it. I was really glad to see I was back in the 6,000s with the word count as it showed that I'd definitely improved with it. Creating the pairs was fairly easy, and quite fun because I could go "Who are the exact opposites that I can stick together?". Admittedly a few were just the leftovers but that was always going to happen.

 **ThorBringsTheThunder** : Yeah, Ilyria really just outshone Willow and sort of eliminated her chances. I'll try to focus more on the talking more this episode. To be honest strategising hasn't been my strongest point yet but I'll hopefully improve on that. Some votes are definitely bigger on strategy than others. Admittedly just before the vote last episode I did bail out. Also should've shown the Bedbugs then as well. Hopefully I can improve on that and not drop the length of episodes again. Update: That Bedbugs thing, yeah not today sorry.

Thanks to everyone who managed to quickly get me a secret and now I'll stop narrating and get on with the story.

* * *

 **Insomniacs** : Alexis, Cole, Gezella, Griff, Ilyria, Jaylee, Neil and Robin

 **Bedbugs** : Brendan, Eliza, Gloria, Lauren, Rhys, Ronin, Shamus and Yukari

* * *

Once again Topher and Blaineley standing on the dock of Stolk Island in front of the camera. "Welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Flashback," Blaineley began. "Last time our contestants were partnered up in the duo challenge for a hint at the immunity. Alexis never got a chance to compete and due to a 'Team Bonding Exercise' Rhys and Gloria ended up being the first to fall. Following them Gezella and Robin find themselves unable to get past an balancing beam and in a close finish Willow and Griff get the slowest sledding time. In what ended up being the second last challenge Lauren showed her devious trick and dropped the pairs of Neil and Ilyria, Ronin and Brendan and Yukari and Eliza out of the challenge. In the final showdown Jaylee and Lauren took each other out leaving Shamus to face Cole. Cole tumbled off leaving Lauren and Shamus with a clue and sending the Insomniacs to elimination. In tight vote it came down to the powerhouse duo of Willow and Ilyria. Ilyria gained the final marshmallow and Willow was sent packing. 16 remain but only one can win, who will be the next to fall? Will this be an honest game or is somebody manipulating from the shadows? Find out this time on TOTAL DRAMA FLASHBACK!"

* * *

 **Intro**

Random cameras start popping up out of random places around Stolk Island (The ground, a tree, a squirrel and a pot in the kitchen)

 _Dear mum and dad I'm doing fine_

The view flicks to a first person view of the last camera as it shows a man with a long grey beard and dirty tattered clothes that make it look like he hasn't showered in years. He takes the spoon he's been stirring the pot with and bats at the camera which dodges.

 _You guys are on my mind_

The old man shrugs and gives a grin showing how few teeth he has left as he grabs a dead raccoon and drops it into the pot. The camera flies away to the mess hall to show Neil with a pot of soup that's an disgusting shade of green with grey chunks in it. He sees the camera and falls off his seat in shock while the soup sucks in his spoon.

 _You ask me what I wanted to be_

The camera flies out of the mess hall to where Blaineley and Topher are an intern fanning Topher while Shamus is seen bringing a tray of food out to Blaineley. Rhys is seen swinging on a vine towards them.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Shamus gives Blaineley the tray before noticing Rhys coming at them. It appears Rhys will hit Shamus but instead he slams into the intern fanning with a big leaf Topher sending both flying away. The leaf falls onto Topher's head.

 _I wanna be famous_

Rhys and the intern go flying over towards the cabins where Rhys lands on top of the intern. Behind them Robin and Griff are shown acting out something with Gezella watching on. The camera pans across to Brendan and Cole playing a game of chess.

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

Brendan moves one of his pieces and Cole looks around at his pieces getting move frantic as time goes on. Brendan smiles for a second before Cole flips the board and walks off. The camera pans over to the other cabin

 _So pack your bag 'cause I've already won_

Yukari is shown ready her book while Lauren sneaks up slipping something into it. Yukari turns the page and is covered in slime as Lauren falls over laughing.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

The camera pans across to show Roderick flexing his muscles in front of Eliza and Gloria before and fading away as Alexis whose sitting at a table gets up. Eliza and Gloria look at each other an smile.

 _I'll get there one day_

Eliza joins Alexis in walking but their way down the steps Eliza trips and is caught by Ronin who smiles at her. The camera then pans across to Alexis who has walked over to Jaylee who looks visibly uncomfortable as Alexis tries to get her to follow him back to the group.

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

Alexis knocks the camera inland as he turns around sending it inland. The camera lands in the forest where Ilyria and Willow are sparring against each other with neither gaining an advantage, Willow fades out and Ilyria checks her watch before running off as the camera flies away.

 _(Na nanana etc. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)_

The camera zooms over to a field with a line running through it. Blaineley and Topher are standing on the edge, Topher on the left of the line while Blaineley's on the right. Shamus then walks into the field standing on right side of the line, followed by Ilyria who stands on the left. Then arrives Brendan and Eliza who stand side by side on the right. Griff arrives with Gezella and Robin who stand in a group with Robin and Gezella glaring at each other behind Griff's back. Steadily the others arrive with Lauren and Gloria joining Eliza, while Ronin and Rhys join Brendan. Finally Yukari is the last to join the right side, her face buried in a book causing her to barely miss walking into Shamus but instead tripping over a rock and falling down. Meanwhile Griff is joined by Neil forming a group of four while Alexis and Jaylee stand with Ilyria. Jaylee shuffles slightly away however as Cole arrives and a banner showing a Total Drama Flashback logo pops up in the background.

* * *

 _Location: Stage_

 _Contestants: Gezella, Robin, Griff and Neil_

* * *

Gezella and Neil sit in the audience as Griff and Robin finish their scene. The two on stage bow as the others clap. After a few seconds Neil stands up and walks over to the stage.

"Griff, can I get a hand." Neil asks.

"Sure." Griff smiles, bends down and reaches down. He grabs Neil's arm and pulls him up so that Neil can sit on the edge on the turns to look at Robin and Griff.

"You want to take a seat." Neil asks.

"Sure," Griff replies, before jumping off edge of the stage, taking a seat beside Gezella.

"Why?" Robin asks.

"Consider it an alliance meeting. I think there is something we need to discuss." Neil explains.

"Are we an official alliance?" Gezella asks.

"Might as well be, we've already agreed to not vote each other out." Neil tells her. "Plus, we might as well be aligned now."

Gezella nods in understanding. "So basically this is our first alliance meeting."

"Yeah." Neil nods. "I'd have an idea. I think we can make the merge, and be certain but we need one more member."

"So we have to convince Ilyria, Cole, Alexis or Jaylee to switch." Robin asks.

Neil nods. "Yeah, I feel like Alexis is a definite no, he's definitely the closest one to Jaylee."

"So neither of them would work. Could we get Cole?" Gezella asks.

"Would Ilyria be better?" Griff asks. "We might not know her well but she isn't aligned with anyone."

"And a good competitor. Nice thinking Griff." Robin replies.

"I don't know." Neil admits. "She kind of scares me."

"Everything scares you Neil." Gezella says.

"We do have one other option." Neil states. "We could convince Alexis, Jaylee and Cole to vote out Ilyria, and vote with them."

"Would they fall for that?" Gezella questions.

"Look, we've got plenty of time. Let's decided after the next challenge. We can meet back here." Griff suggests.

They all nod and start walking back to camp, forgetting about alliance talks for a while.

* * *

 **Confessional: Neil**

"Honestly, I'm not sure whether my idea of aligning is a good one. Honestly, we just have to hold out in a tiebreaker. Hopefully we can get somebody who won't betray us on side, mainly at the merge."

* * *

 **Confessional: Robin**

"You know, maybe I could get Cole on side. It's really bugging me where I know him from. Maybe I could convince him to tell me, and get him to align with us. A free trip to the merge would be great and with close enough allies maybe I could even reach the finale."

* * *

 _Location: Forest_

 _Contestants: Jaylee, Cole and Alexis_

* * *

The trio are walking through the forest. "So Cole, you're the strategist of the group," Alexis begins. "What's the plan for keeping in the game?"

"We've got to talk to Ilyria. I could find her around camp but I thought maybe she's be in the forest." Cole explains. "We've got to ask her to join us to keep ourselves balanced."

"Got it."

"Ow!" They hear Jaylee squeal as she falls down behind them.

"You alright?" Alexis asks her offering a hand to her.

"T-tripped on rock," She explains. She reaches for Alexis's hand but shies away and places hers on the ground instead, helping herself up.

Cole bends down to take a closer look at the rock. "That's a tricky shape isn't it."

The rock was mostly buried with a bumpy top and shrunk back in after that, making it easier for people to get their foot caught in it.

Alexis looks at it as well. "Yeah, let's not get distracted. We still haven't found Ilyria."

The two stand back up and follow Jaylee allow the path and further into the forest.

The trio continue walking through the forest for a while before Jaylee tapped Alexis on the shoulder.

"What's up?" Alexis asked.

Jaylee pointed into the forest. "I-Ily... "

"You found her? Good, let's go." Cole said impatiently and started off in the direction Jaylee pointed until eventually he reached where Ilyria was in the forest.

Ilyria appeared to be looking at some odd device for a second but quickly put it away when she noticed Alexis, Jaylee and Cole approaching.

"What is it?" Ilyria asked.

Jaylee shied away from Ilyria slightly as Cole replied. "We'd like to propose a temporary alliance. As you may have noticed Griff, Neil, Robin and Gezella have formed a sort of alliance. So if we don't act now they'll have the majority."

"Would this not have been a better idea yesterday when Willow was still here?" Ilyria questioned.

"We didn't really think of it then... " Alexis replied, while rubbing the back of his neck the way people do in awkward situations.

"I'll consider it," Ilyria stated.

Alexis nodded and started to walk off with Jaylee but Cole stayed behind.

"This offer will get you to the merge, it's unlikely anybody else will be as generous," Cole told her.

Ilyria crossed her arms. "Is that a threat?"

"No, a warning."

With that Cole left Ilyria to consider the deal they had just made her.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ilyria**

"Maybe he's right about nobody taking me to the merge but I'll see if the others offer me a deal. Right now it's up in the air who it would be a good idea to join."

* * *

 **Confessional: Cole**

"Hopefully that will be enough to convince her"

* * *

 _Location: Cabins_

 _Contestants: Lauren and Eliza_

* * *

"Come on 'Liza it'll be fun," Lauren begged.

"I feel like you might have annoyed Gloria enough," Eliza told Lauren.

"Yeah but I'm soooo bored," Lauren complained.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" Eliza offered.

"Fine," Lauren sighed.

With that the two headed down to the beach.

* * *

 _Location: Beach_

 _Contestants: Lauren, Eliza, Brendan, Shamus, Ronin and Rhys_

* * *

The two girl, Eliza wearing a modest one piece bikini and Lauren a dark blue bikini patterned with little silvery stars.

Already at the beach was all the boys from the Bedbugs who greater all the girl's with a variety of looks. Ronin was excited, Brendan was focused on Lauren with a slight glare, Shamus smiled at the pair and waved them over while Rhys remained unphased.

"Cum on over," Shamus signals. He was wearing a pair of green swim trunks and lying on the sand.

Next to him was Brendan, who was wearing and black trunks and Ronin, who was wearing blue and black swim trunks.

Rhys however wasn't lying down with them and instead was focus on a crab he's spotted. He, like Brendan was wearing black swim trunks as he picked up a stick and started to annoying the crab.

As Rhys turns away the crab manages to pinch his finger. Rhys lets out a yell and shakes his arm trying to get the crab off as Brendan lets out a small laugh.

"So what's up?" Brendan asks his sister as she arrives.

Eliza takes a seat between Ronin and Brendan.

Ronin smiles at her as Lauren sits beside Shamus.

Rhys who has now pulled the crab off moves to join the rest of his team.

Lauren turns to Shamus. "You know, I don't think I ever congratulated you on your work last challenge. Nice work Shamus." She offers him her hand.

"Tanks Lauren," Shamus replies and goes to shake her hand when suddenly the car returns, pinching onto Rhys' toe. Rhys let's out a yelp in surprise and hits Lauren's hand. He is instantly electrocuted by the hand buzzer she had been hiding.

Lauren laughs as Rhys, after pulling away from the buzzer, tries to shake the crab of his foot.

* * *

 _Location: Cabins_

 _Contestants: Gloria and Yukari_

* * *

With that the scene changes to Yukari and Gloria in the girls cabin.

"So... Um..." Gloria starts awkwardly.

Yukari sighs. "You want to talk?" She asks and after Gloria nods in response Yukari shuts her book and speaks again. "Yeah, everybody does."

"I've just realised I've not really talked much this whole time." Gloria states.

"And?"

"I guess I just wanted to see what you were like," Gloria says awkwardly.

"I enjoying readying and keeping to myself, that work for you?" Yukari asks.

"I guess."

Just then the announcement from Topher and Blaineley comes across the speakers. "Campers please meet at the challenge area."

* * *

 **Confessional: Gloria**

"That was awkward."

* * *

 **Confessional: Yukari**

"Maybe I should talk to people but whatever, my book is much more interesting."

* * *

Once the contestants were all gathered Blaineley introduced the challenge. "Yesterday's challenge was all set up about making you grow to trust all your team mates more. Why? Because now we get to destroy that trust by admitting your secrets. Today's challenge is simple, admit the secret about yourself, gain a point. Team with the most points wins. Other team will say bye bye to their second member. Ready, let's begin."

Topher started first. "Fact One: This contestant was once so addicted to Pokemon they threatened to bust up the family car if they didn't get the latest game. You have a minute to admit it was you."

The contestants all looked around at each other trying to work out which one this fact was about. It was noticeable that a lot of attention was on the guys. But as they looked around they noticed one contestant focusing on another. "Admit it sis," Brendan tells Eliza. Eliza sighs, before shyly raising her hand.

* * *

 ** _Score: 1-0_**

* * *

 **Confessional: Eliza**

Her face is clearly red. "Stupid Brendan, they didn't need to know."

* * *

Blaineley spoke now. "That's a point to the Bedbugs. Fact Two: This contestant enjoys a certain TV show known as 'Rainbow Ponies'."

Everybody looked around trying to work out who might be the secret watcher of the TV show as the TV show ticked down getting lower and lower and lower.

"And time!" Blaineley says. "No points for not admitting."

* * *

 _ **Score: 1-0**_

* * *

"Fact 3," Topher announces. "This person spent many weeks with a pink skin and hair after engaging in, and most likely losing a prank war between her friends."

Everybody instantly turns to face Lauren as they first guess. She giggles but shakes her head. "Wasn't me," She admits. "Although whoever's friend did that was a genius." She laughs. Before people start looking around again a hand is raised.

"And Gezella admits it, point to the Insomniacs." Topher announces.

Gezella glares at him. "You don't have to say it so loud."

"I know, I wanted to."

"Pink huh?" Griff asks Gezella.

"I got her back." Gezella replies simply. "You didn't give Eliza a hard time over this.

Lauren smiles cheekily. "Don't worry, we will."

* * *

 _ **Score: 1-1**_

* * *

"Fact Four: This contestant 'accidentally' wore his mums heels to the first day of school," Blaineley states.

People barely had time to look before Shamus's hand went up.

"Might as well admit it. It wus me." Shamus says.

"Heals huh?" Lauren smiles at him. "You are never hearing the end off this."

"Shud 'av never admitted it..." Shamus mutters.

* * *

 _ **Score: 2-1**_

* * *

"Any, our next fact is this: The following contestant accidently got his crush and his friend into a relationship with each other."

Once again eyes go searching around as the time ticks down.

Eventually a hand is raised, Ronin's.

"Yeah, it was me."

* * *

 _ **Score: 3-1**_

* * *

"This contestant is a fan of Dustin Bedgar."

As always people instantly started looking around and them eventually...

...

...

...

"Time's up."

* * *

 ** _Score: 3-1_**

* * *

"Our next contestant has a scar on his shoulder from a car crash"

Silence before eventually Alexis raises his hand. "That's me."

"

"Really?" Cole asked. "Sorry to... "

Cole was interrupted by Topher. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, we have facts to get through.

* * *

 _ **Score: 3-2**_

* * *

"Anyway, our next contestant once forgot to put on underwear."

"During the show?"

Topher shrugged. "Dunno, doesn't specify."

"That'll be me," Neil admitted.

* * *

 _ **Score: 3-3**_

* * *

"Next up, this contestant was once part of a wizard sports team."

The seconds slowly tick by, and eventually the time runs out.

"Looks like that person doesn't want to admit to that fact.

* * *

 _ **Score: 3-3**_

* * *

"Our next contestant's middle name is Doris."

Once again no hands were raised.

"Hmm, you really don't care about the challenge huh?" Blaineley says with a shrug.

* * *

 _ **Score: 3-3**_

* * *

"This contestant used to have a job as a rubbish person,"

Silence

"Nope. OK then."

* * *

 _ **Score: 3-3**_

* * *

"This contestant once played a secret agent in a low budget movie,"

Silence

"Seriously? Come on people"

* * *

 _ **Score: 3-3**_

* * *

"Only four left, 2 from each team. Our next fact is, this contestant has a fear of gophers."

Everyone looks around trying to work out who it was until.

"Admit it." Eliza says and Brendan begrudgingly raises his hand.

"Yeah, that's me."

Confesional: Lauren

"I love this challenge." Lauren laughs.

* * *

 _ **Score: 4-3**_

* * *

"Next up, this contestants famous at home for being the person who will eaten anything you give them."

Nobody raises their hand.

"Well then. Looks like these are the last two facts." Blaineley says.

* * *

 _ **Score: 4-3**_

* * *

"OK, the following contestant is the eldest child of a famous actor and a famous singer."

Silence as people looks around before suddenly someone speaks up.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere. Oh my gosh!"

Cole groans and raises his hand. "Yeah, it's me."

"Wait if you're the son of two celebrities, why are you here?" Brendan asks.

"You don't sound like you need to the money." Ilyria points out.

* * *

 _ **Score: 4-4**_

* * *

"Moving on," Topher says, "Our final contestant was caught shoplifting."

Everybody looks around time ticks down.

...5...

Nobody seems to move

...4...

Everybody looks around both team getting nervous

...3...

Robin lifts her hand, and scratches the back of her neck.

...2...

Lauren shifts to get more comfortable

...1...

A hand goes up...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... One team cheers...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Congratulations..." Blaineley begins...

...

...

...

...

... "Bedbugs, since Rhys admitted to the fact, you win!"

The Bedbugs continue cheering and giving Rhys high-fives until Ronin stops them.

"I just realised but we're happy about Rhys stealing." He says.

The Bedbugs step away from Rhys awkwardly as the Insomniacs look down in disappointment.

"And why did you have to wait so long?" Lauren asks.

"Just for the fun. It's not as fun if you don't put some tension or risk into it." Rhys says. "Why go at three seconds, when you can risk it at one?"

"To win?" Brendan replies.

* * *

 **Confessional: Rhys**

"It was really fun trying to shoplift but I know I won't do it again. It was a rush, but the risk isn't really worth it. That's why I'm here. Much more thrilling, without having to, you know, go to jail. Plus this give you much more of a rush anyway!"

* * *

 _Location: The Mess Hall_

 _Contestants: Alexis, Cole, Jaylee_

* * *

Alexis, Jaylee and Cole sat at the table, Alexis sitting with Jaylee to his left on one side and Cole on the other side.

"Cole, I just want to know, why are you actually on the show?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis, please don't," Cole says.

"I want to know why you're actually here. Right now it doesn't seem like you need the money."

Cole sighs. "Fine, there was a fire. I need the money to help protect my brothers and sisters, Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Jay and Zane."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know... " Alexis apologises.

Meanwhile Jaylee had walked around the table and up to Cole. He turns around to look at her and she gives him a hug.

Cole gives her a small smile as she releases him. "Thanks Jaylee." He said with a slight smile.

Alexis got up. "Come on, let's go. We've got to convince Ilyria to make the right decision."

With that Cole and Jaylee followed Alexis out.

* * *

 _Location: Stage_

 _Contestants: Gezella, Griff, Neil and Robin_

* * *

While Alexis, Jaylee and Cole talked, the alliance was also discussing what to do next.

"So, who do we eliminate?" Griff asks.

"Cole," Gezella states.

"I dunno, I still feel like there is one last thing I'm forgetting about him." Robin says. "Why not Alexis? He could be a threat later."

"So could Ilyria." Neil points out. "And she didn't help in the challenge."

"We need her vote though." Gezella points out.

"What if we tricked her?" Neil offers.

"I dunno," Robin says. "We could go Jaylee. She hasn't really been much help in challenges. Help us win more."

"Why don't we rank them? In our opinions best to worse." Griff offers. "We eliminate whoever gets the lowest total."

A few minutes later

"So it's decided." Griff asks.

"Yeah, I'll go tell Ilyria." Robin says before walking off.

"We sure we want to do this?" Neil asks.

Gezella nods. "Yeah, I think their days on the show are numbered"

* * *

 _Location: Forest_

 _Contestants: Ilyria, Robin and Cole_

* * *

Ilyria is casually searches the forest to see what's around when Cole and Robin arrive.

"Hey Ilyria." Both say at the same time.

Ilyria turns to spot them both. "Robin, Cole. Didn't think I'd see you both right now."

"Well I would like to talk to you about the vote tonight." Cole says.

"What a coincidence, me too!" Robin says.

"Lady's first I guess." Cole says. "Guess you should talk to Robin first."

Confesional: Cole

"I'm not really liking Robin right now. She's been quite sneaky and I think she's throwing me under the bus."

Cole took a seat and after a brief time skip Ilyria returns with Robin having walked off.

"Surprised they sent you." Ilyria admits. "Thought it's be Alexis."

"Remember, 4 person alliance. They could easily dominate the game. I know who I want out, but we're willing to let you decide."

Ilyria nods. "Smart move. I think we'll go with... "

* * *

 **Confessional: Ilyria**

"I think after this, I've decided who I'm voting out and what my best move is."

* * *

 **Elimination Ceremony:**

"Welcome back again." Topher says to the losing team. "Last time, we say Willow's last day on the island and already it's time for another of you to go. The question really is who?

You were honestly could have easily done better in the last challenge if some of you had just been a bit braver. But enough of this. It's time for you to vote."

* * *

 **Confessional: Alexis**

"If this is who has to go for us to stay, I'm sorry but it's time you went home.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cole**

"Ilyria said she's been willing to vote you, so it's time for you to go."

* * *

 **Confessional: Gezella**

"We voted, and we're pretty happy with the idea this will be your last day on the island"

* * *

 **Confessional: Griff**

"Sorry, but honestly you shouldn't be too surprised."

* * *

 **Confessional: Ilyria**

She is looking between two images. Eventually she picks one. "I've decided it's better for me if you leave now."

* * *

 **Confessional: Jaylee**

"I-I guess I'm v-voting for y-you... "

* * *

 **Confessional: Neil**

"I didn't want to, but majority rules, so you're going home"

* * *

 **Confessional: Robin**

"I'm pretty sure this is the right decision"

* * *

"OK the votes have been tallied and the marshmallows go to, Griff...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Gezella

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Jaylee

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ilyria

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Alexis and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Robin. None of you received any votes." Topher throws each of them their marshmallows as he calls their name.

"Neil, Cole you both received the most votes but was it a tie, or is one of you going home. Cole... "

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cole shuffles nervously

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Neil looks at Cole and then the last remaining marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Everybody focuses on Ilyria, trying to get a clue.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... I'm sorry to say, you have been eliminated from Total Drama Flashback" Topher tosses the last marshmallow to Neil

* * *

 _Location: Bushes Near Elimination Circle_

 _Contestant: Unknown_

* * *

A set of eyes watch the Insomniacs leave the campfire ceremony following Cole's elimination. As the team leaves the elimination ceremony the figure waits a few seconds before getting back up.

"With a Cole gone, I think it's about time I took more control of this game." The figure says. Their voice is clearly deepened by the production crew to hide who it is.

"I guess it's time I start to take over my team, starting finding out who has the immunity idol. Is it Shamus or Lauren? Guess it's time I found out."

The figure dusts themself off and walks back to cabins. Dusting himself off he opens the door to the Bedbugs cabin. He takes a brief look around before shutting the door.

* * *

 _Location: Dock of Shame_

 _Contestants: Jaylee, Cole and Alexis_

* * *

"Well it was nice meeting you two. I'll try to return at the merge. We can get back together, take over this game." Cole says with a smile. "I'm not going down just yet."

"I really thought Ilyria would side with us," Alexis admits.

"Oh well, good luck guys. Win for me."

"C-Cole." Jaylee says.

"Yeah?"

"I'm g-going to miss y-you" She admits.

"Same, but hey. You go on and win this thing." Cole says as he steps onto the boat. His last words as the boats sails away are "I'll be rooting for you."

"Well with that elimination Cole has left the game. Will Alexis and Jaylee be able to recover from the loss of their partner? Or will the actors alliance continue to dominate the game? Who is this mysterious villain planning to take over their team? And will the Bedbugs losing streak end? Find out next time on Total

Drama

FLASHBACK!" Blaineley finishes the show.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

Cole leans against the railing looking out at the sea frustrated. "Man, I really trusted Ilyria there. She backstabbed us like it was nothing. I'm sure Alexis and Jaylee can pull through. I could've really done better if I hadn't been on a team with such a big alliance." He whacks his fist on the railing. "So close, so, so close." He leans on the railing again and a creaking is heard before it breaks dropping him into the water and the camera shuts off.

* * *

 **Contestants Remaining:**

 **Insomniacs** : Alexis, Cole, Gezella, Griff, Ilyria, Jaylee, Neil and Robin

 **Bedbugs** : Brendan, Eliza, Gloria, Lauren, Rhys, Ronin, Shamus and Yukari

* * *

 **Votes** :

Cole: Griff, Robin, Neil and Gezella

Neil: Alexis, Cole and Jaylee

* * *

 **Alliance Vote:**

 **Gezella** : Cole, Alexis, Jaylee, Ilyria

 **Griff** : Cole, Alexis, Jaylee, Ilyria

 **Neil** : Ilyria, Jaylee, Cole, Alexis

 **Robin** : Alexis, Jaylee, Cole, Ilyria

* * *

 **Placings** :

16th: Cole the Rebellious Gambler (Insomniacs)

17th: Willow the Spy In Training (Insomniacs)

18th: Roderick the Wannabe Alpha Male (Bedbugs)

* * *

 **Elimination Explanation:**

Cole was one of last characters submitted and so one of the last to fill a role in this story. He was fun to write but he was submitted as a possible main antagonist and I kind of wanted to save him so I could use him later if I ever reached a sequel. Originally he was going to come in 17th place and this would be Willow but honestly I found it made more sense this way around. I decided to set up a lot of the early plot and episodes being built up to this making his reveal of his rich parents lead to his elimination. So I created the make or break episode pairing as a buildup and decided to give the first major hint to the main antagonist this episode and they will be revealed next time (probably). Unlike Willow and Roderick however, when the competition to return comes, he is in consideration to return.

* * *

 **A/N** : So I hope you enjoyed this episode. Like always, sorry it took so long, but I found I had issues trying to put in the talking at the start and the secrets that weren't submitted. Those were both a blessing and a curse. I had the perfect amount of secrets to create a good challenge, but had the issue of trying to make 7 secrets up. Those secrets don't actually match up to anyone by the way, they are completely random. Anyway hope you enjoyed and now here are a few questions for you

1) Who do you think this villain might be? One of you of course knows and I would like to request you lie, and lie well to hide your identity

2) Which characters are your favourites so far? (So I can keep them longer)

3) Which characters are you disliking? (So I can make their eliminations earlier)

4) For those of you with characters, so far how have they been written, good, bad, mediocre?

Hope you enjoyed and hopefully it'll be a shorter gap between episodes. Next episode is a non elimination episode by just so you know.

-Dino


End file.
